Christmas w the O’Connells
by geektastic08
Summary: Camille O’Connell is surprised when her estranged parents invite her home for the holidays and the Mikaelson clan arrives to show their support. The O’Connells family reunion can only end with reconciliation or destruction.
1. chapter 1

Cami sat in her living room, dumbfounded by the letter she just received. It still sat on the coffee table, the embossed stationary clear as day. It was the contents of the writing that gave her pause. Cami's elbows rested on her knees.

A knock on the door took Cami out of her thoughts. When she opened it there stood Klaus. "Hi, come in."

"Hello, Camille." Klaus replied with a dimpled grin.

Cami moved aside to let him pass. It took everything in her not to let her eyes wander to the letter on the table. She knew there was no way for her to discreetly put it away without Klaus questioning it. If Cami did not draw attention to it, Klaus wouldn't notice it.

Klaus hung his coat on the peg by the door. He looked downright cheerful. Cami plastered a smile onto her face, not wanting to ruin his mood. Klaus brandished a small box from one of his coat pockets. "For you."

The smile on Cami's face turned real, momentarily forgetting her troubles. "Already?"

"Never too early to give gifts." Klaus shrugged.

Cami shook her head but smiled. "It's the first week of December." She never allowed herself to become comfortable with Klaus extravagance. "I don't even have a tree up."

Klaus placed the small box on her counter. "Well when you get one, this will be the first gift to go under it." Klaus smiled, content to look at Cami, who reclaimed her seat on the sofa. "This year Rebekah has chosen our holiday destination: Aspen." Klaus shook his head as he sat on the arm of a chair. "I've been so often it's become a touch mundane but I know you will enjoy in it." Klaus noticed Cami staring off into space. "Perhaps you'll join me in my tradition of throwing snowballs with rocks in them at little children."

Cami rolled her eyes his way but couldn't suppress her smirk. Klaus noticed the tense set of her shoulders. Camille's normally expressive face was blank, which meant she was trying to hide something. Klaus gave her a pointed look, wordlessly asking her to explain.

Cami looked at him, obviously debating whether to tell him or not. She sighed before moving her eyes to the discarded letter on the table. Klaus quickly snatched it up, his eyes narrowing as he read the fancy script.

 _Camille,_

 _We cordially invite you to spend the holidays with us. Your presence would truly make the season bright._

 _Maxwell and Irene O'Connell_

Two plane tickets were folded inside the letter. Klaus looked over the paper at Cami, his eyebrows raised. Surely she was not considering going to them. Of all things he surely had not expected that. Camille's head rested on her threaded fingers under her chin, her eyes were on the ground. Klaus bit back his initial reaction of anger.

"My parents invited me home for Christmas." Cami said with weak enthusiasm.

"This hardly seems like a warm invitation." Klaus said lightly, fighting the urge to rip the offensive paper to bits. "Its the definition of impersonal."

"You don't know my parents." Cami sighed, sounding tired. She waved a hand at the letter. "The fact that they sent it at all-"

Klaus slammed the invitation down on the table, making it shake. "Far too little and _much_ too late." Klaus declared. He didn't bother listing their numerous sins, he had no desire to drudge up the tragic past, that would only hurt Camille, and she was walking down memory lane as it is.

Cami's eyes lifted to meet his and Klaus felt his heart contract in his chest. Klaus recognized the determination in them. The same one that drove her to New Orleans in the first place. "You've decided to go."

"Klaus, I have to know why they've invited me. I-"

Klaus held up a hand. "You needn't explain yourself to me." His own parental issues remained unspoken between them. Klaus grounded his teeth to stop himself from making a damning remark. "Promise me that you'll call should you need me."

The humorous look on Cami's face let Klaus know he wouldn't be needed, but he remained serious. Cami threw up a hand in surrender. "Fine." Klaus' expression remained stony, like he wanted to drill it into her head. "I promise, Klaus, I promise. If there is an emergency I will call you."

"It doesn't have to be an emergency." Klaus clarified. "If something goes wrong, or...if you just want to talk..." He cleared his throat, and averted his eyes.

Cami smiled to herself, . She enjoyed seeing Klaus flustered, but put him out of his misery. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Klaus eyes met hers once more. Damn, when Klaus looked at her like that it made Cami feel warm all over. It was one of the moments where the line of friendship blurred into the possibility of something more. These moments were happening more and more often. Cami felt as if she were drowning.

"Um," Now who needed rescuing? "At least this is one year I won't have to crash your family Christmas." Cami joked.

Klaus reaction was opposite of what Cami intended. He scowled. "I thought I made it abundantly clear in the past, Camille, you _are_ family."

The declaration took Cami off guard, and it hung in the air for a few moments. Cami did not know how to respond. Klaus looked at Cami hard, as if he was disappointed that she did not come to this realization herself. He looked away sullenly. "I hope you enjoy your Christmas with your family."

"Enjoy Aspen with yours." Cami managed.

Klaus departure Cami more confused than when he arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus was indignant. How could Camille even deign to visit her parents who abandoned her all this time? They disowned their only living child for seeking justice for her brother. They did not send a letter of support when Kieran was ill, yet here they were five years later, wanting Camille to spend the holidays with them. Klaus took his frustration out on the bottle of Scotch he poured in the Compound's courtyard.

Where were they when Camille needed protection? Where were they when she graduated? When she started her first official day as a psychologist? Klaus forgot their existence because the alternative was tracking them down and murdering them, something that would hurt Camille.

"What is with all of the clanging?" Rebekah asked, her heels clicking against the pavement. She paused, taking in Klaus' sulky countenance. "I'm not changing my mind about Aspen, Nik."

Klaus threw his liquor back, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. "I don't care about our bloody holiday destination."

"Since when?" Rebekah asked, brow furrowed. When Klaus didn't answer, her tone softened. "What happened? An hour ago you were dare I say it: happy."

"Camille won't be joining us in Aspen." Klaus muttered.

"Ah that's the reason for the gloomy face." Rebekah teased. "Did she receive a better offer? Although I can't imagine a better one than Aspen in the wintertime."

"Her parents." Klaus gave her a quick rundown of his visit.

"What?" Rebekah shrieked. "She's going to spend Christmas with the wretches who abandoned her?"

Klaus chose not to answer. Rebekah's frustration only echoed his thoughts.

"And what of you?" Rebekah accused.

Klaus scowled at her scolding tone. "Me?"

"You know, if you were Cami's boyfriend it would not be unreasonable for you to accompany her. She could have used that other ticket on you."

Klaus jaw clenched. As if he hadn't already thought the same.

Rebekah tapped her chin. "Of course, that would involve a definitive, irrevocable move on your part, such as telling her how you really feel." Klaus opened his mouth to retort but Rebekah barreled on. "I am a touch insulted by her rejection as well." Rebekah stared him down, hands on her hips. "Are we really going to allow Cami to face them alone?"

Klaus saw the mischievous twinkle in her blue eyes. Both the siblings shared a conspiratorial smirk.

* * *

Cami's stomach bubbled nervously as the plane landed. It wasn't flying that made her nervous but her destination. Seven years, seven years since she'd been home. Seven since she'd seen her parents. Cami let out a shaky breath as she peered out of the window at the snowy landscape below. Was staying inside the warm comfort of the plane an option? She looked around the lavish cocoon reserved for first class passengers. She hadn't been able to relax the entire plane ride. The naps she took were short lived because her mind was restless, coming up with different scenarios of how this trip was a mistake.

Cami walked through the terminal, searching for her name among the many signs. When she found it, she introduced herself to the middle aged man holding the sign. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. O'Connell. How was your flight?"

"Good." Cami lied.

"I'm Bernard Grayson, you can call me Mr. Bernard. I'll take your bags."

As he led her to the lovely Mercedes Benz waiting outside, Cami wondered what happened to their old driver, "What happened to Mr. Hugh?"

"Retired 2 years ago."

Cami let Bernard open the car door for her, knowing she would need to readjust to being waited on. As Cami buckled her seat belt, she lay her head back on the head rest, knowing she had another hour before they reached her home. "Mr. Bernard, please let me know when we get to Winnetka."

"Yes, Ms. O'Connell."

He woke her up just as they passed the city limits. Cami touched up her make up and gave herself a once over. She smoothed her black corduroys and her creme elephant neck sweater. Deciding the look would be mom-approved, she relaxed. Cami looked out at the familiar sights, and wished Klaus was with her. He would find some way to set her at ease. Cami grabbed her phone, her fingers poised over the keyboard ready to shoot him a text. She shook her head and put her phone away. Klaus said to call him if something went wrong, she wouldn't want to bother him otherwise. Just then her phone beeped with a text message.

Cami whipped it out, hoping it was Klaus. It was Rebekah. Disappointment hit Cami, but she couldn't help but be glad to see Rebekah's name flash across the screen. The blond vampire asked if Cami landed safely. Cami let her know she was now en route to her parent's house to which Rebekah replied with an encouraging remark, and a thumbs up emoji.

"There, she said she's fine." Rebekah said in a short tone.

Klaus frowned at her. "Let me see." He demanded, reaching for her phone.

Rebekah moved it out of his reach. "If you're so keen on verifying Cami's well being _you_ text her."

Klaus scowled but Rebekah didn't care. She fluffed out her long locks before digging around her purse. Just then, Hayley, Hope, Elijah, and Marcel joined them in their seating area. Hope cuddled up next to her father. "Is it time to board the plane yet, daddy?"

"Not yet." Klaus responded, feeling just as impatient as his daughter.

Hayley crossed her arms across her chest. "This scowling and frustration better translate to some action when we land."

"Amen to that." Marcel muttered.

"What action?" Hope asked, her eyes wide and eager for information.

"Action of the holiday spirit." Elijah answered smoothly. "Hopefully your father will start behaving less like the Grinch, and more like Saint Nik."

Rebekah giggled. "He could use some cookies, alright."

Klaus sent her a menacing look over Hope's head. His worries were completely well founded. He hadn't spoken to Camille since he dropped her off at the airport. No word of her boarding the plane, no word of it landing. Was she going to ignore him the whole time she was away? Were her parents going to keep her busy? Klaus had a bad feeling about the entire trip. Why had Camille's parents reached out now? All Klaus knew was if they hurt Camille in any way he would have to cause some damage of his own.

Cami's heart beat rapidly in her chest as the car turned into the O'Connell's circular driveway. She tugged her coat tighter, actually preferring to wait for Bernard to open the door for her. When he did Cami exited the vehicle, taking a deep breath as she laid eyes on the place she called home for most of her life. Bernard already began unloading her luggage. Her heart pounded as she knocked on the door, noticing it was repainted.

Cami glanced at the shrubbery surrounding the front of the house. Still kept neat, not a leaf out of place, Christmas decorations were perfectly placed. With the snow covering everything it it looked like it belonged on a magazine. Cami heard movement and voices on the other side of the door as someone approached. Seconds later the door opened, and Cami was face to face with her parents.

"Camille." Her mother whispered.

Irene O'Connell looked as fabulous as ever. She wore a simple sweater dress on her trim body, dressing it up with over sized gold jewelry. Her hair was dark chestnut, streaked with gray. Professionally done, of course. The only signs of age were in her face, where her skin slightly sagged but there were minimal wrinkles. Cami hoped she looked half as good as her mother did when she got to be her age.

"Hi, mom." Cami pasted a smile on her face.

"Let the girl in, Irene." Her dad chided. "She'll freeze her ass off."

"Of course." Irene moved aside, and Cami stepped into the foyer. Bernard entered after her, bringing her luggage in. "You can take them up to her room, Bernard. Come, Camille."

Cami followed her mother into the sitting room. It felt odd to be sitting in the sofa across from her parents. Cami watched them entertain guests multiple times over the years in this very room. Is that what she was now? A guest instead of a daughter?

"Can I get you anything?" Irene asked. "Victoria just finished making some hot chocolate..."

"That will be fine."

While Irene called the maid, Cami glanced around the room. She wasn't surprised at the rearrangement of the room. Irene was a notorious decorator. Her eyes landed on her father. Unlike Irene, he had put on some weight, but his tall lean frame was a benefit to him. Maxwell sported a salt and pepper mustache and beard now, his once blond hair was turning gray, and his hairline was starting to recede, but he was still handsome.

Cami fiddled with her fingers in her lap, unsure of how to start. No one said anything until Victoria brought the hot chocolate. Cami whispered a thank you, and carefully sipped, avoiding her parents eyes.

Maxwell cleared his throat. "We're happy you could join us. We weren't sure you would..."

"Neither was I." Cami admitted.

More silence.

As it lengthened Cami felt her palms become sweaty. Was this how the next week would go? If so, Cami wouldn't be able to take it. Were they going to bring up the lost time? Their past behavior? Her parents were never good communicators. Should she start?

"What have you been up to?" Irene asked.

Cami managed to tell them about her job working alongside Dr. Johansson without losing her composure. Her parents asked questions about her job, where she lived, and her life in New Orleans. The questions were polite, hardly intrusive, yet Cami felt odd answering them. She left out the Faction and her dealings with the supernatural, specifically the Mikaelsons. Cami hadn't realized how big a part they played in her life until she had to exclude them. Cami flipped the conversation to them, and their answers were just as polite and shallow as hers. No one wanted to bring up a topic that could be a potential powder keg.

After half an hour of this Irene rubbed her hands on her lap. "Well, I'm sure you're tired from your travels. Why don't you go rest in your room and we'll go out to dinner at your favorite restaurant?"

All of the polite chit chat exhausted Cami. "Yes, thank you." She practically ran up the spiral staircase to her room. Her suitcases were already unpacked by Victoria, leaving Cami free to collapse face first onto her bed.

Cami turned onto her back, staring up at the ceiling, before sitting up. Her room was clean but otherwise untouched. Cami shut her eyes as she remembered the last time she was here. It was after a huge fight with her parents, damning them for turning their back on Sean. They refused to fly to New Orleans for his funeral and forbid Cami to do the same. Cami flew into her room randomly throwing things into her suitcase. Irene followed behind her, demanding she stop.

 _"I mean it Camille!" Irene shrieked. Cami had never seen her mother so angry._

 _"Camille, I stand with your mother on this. We won't be associated with this horrible crime."_

 _Tears of fury pooled in Cami's eyes as she glared at her parents. "He's your own son."_

 _"My son is dead. He died the moment he-" Irene clutched her chest. "He hurt those people."_

 _"Sean would never do that!"_

 _"Then how do you explain his actions?" Maxwell demanded._

 _Cami never stopped packing. "I don't know! A psychological break, maybe someone forced him. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."_

 _Irene blocked the door. Her face was flushed, eyes irate. "If you leave this house you will no longer be a part of this family! We will disown you!"_

 _"You would wouldn't you?" Cami paused for the first time, studying her parents. They looked as proud and righteous as ever, they would cut her off to save their own reputations. Cami shook her head in disgust. "If you so easily disown two children you gave birth to then I don't want to be a part of this family."_

 _"Maxwell stop her!"_

But he hadn't. His tall frame took up up space in the shadows, but remained silent. He let Irene yell and curse, he merely watched as Cami made her trips up and down the stairs with her belongings. Cami thundered out of the door, her anger fueling her, and never looked back.

Her parents kept her word. They had no contact for seven years. Had Cami reached out to them for help, she knew they wouldn't. Not unless she grovelled and begged and apologized for her behavior.

Now she wiped a tear from her eye. Cami got under the covers, savoring the familiar feeling. She never thought she would be back in her own room. She never thought she would be back in this house without Sean. His bedroom was down the hall from hers, and Cami felt his absence in her bones. Sean moved to New Orleans for seminary so most of his belongings were gone long before his death. Cami wondered if his room was untouched as well, or if her parents eradicated his memory. Cami didn't have the heart to go look. Would Sean be happy she was here? Or would he feel betrayed?

If Cami closed her eyes she could imagine him sitting on the edge of her bed, smiling as he gave her advice, just as he had so many times before. Cami turned over and softly cried into her pillow until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Cami, Maxwell, and Irene's laughter filled the room. They were at Cami's favorite restaurant, a five star steakhouse, seated in one of their private dining rooms. The food was just as good as Cami remembered, what made everything even better was her parents footing the bill. Navigating the conversation was still a mine field but the O'Connells were more relaxed. Perhaps it was the wine. Cami decided to push thoughts of Sean aside for the evening. It was the only way for her to get through dinner. She would play the part her parents wanted, for now.

Irene had just finished telling the story of a neighbors misfortune with her Christmas decorations. "Needless to say she won't win best decorated house this year."

"Good, Mrs. Taylor always was a bitch." Cami snorted. That earned her a censuring look from Irene, and Cami expected a remark to follow, but Irene simply shook her head.

Maxwell used a napkin to dab the corners of his mouth. "You've told us about your job, Camille, but what of your other interests? What do you do in your spare time?"

Images of her adventures popped up in Cami's mind. Stopping a warlock from taking over the Quarter, bickering with her fellow Faction members, attending Quarter witch rituals with Davina, witnessing werewolf pack proceedings with Hayley. "Oh, this and that." Cami sipped more of her wine. "I go to some festivals every now and then, go to the movies. I'm taken some self defense classes."

"Good." Maxwell nodded approvingly.

"Self defense?" Irene frowned. "I know New Orleans can be dangerous-"

Cami sought to put her at ease. "It's just a precautionary measure, mom."

"Do you live in a safe neighborhood?" Maxwell asked.

As always Cami grew uncomfortable by their questions. "I do." She met both of their gazes head on. "I take good care of myself, don't worry." That seemed to satisfy them.

"I have to say I don't like you living alone." Maxwell muttered.

Cami bit the inside of her cheek. How dare he give opinions on her life as if he'd been a loving parent this entire time? "Well, pleasing you has never been high on my to do list." She muttered to her plate.

"That's all too true." Maxwell chuckled. "I've always admired your spirit, Camille."

That made Cami's eyes snap up. Maxwell's expression was gentle and, dare Cami say, regretful? He looked apologetic, were they finally going to address-

"As do I," Irene put in. "I only wished it could be more polished."

Both Cami and Maxwell shot Irene a glare, angry that the moment was lost, but Irene didn't see it. She was squinting across the room at a man who just walked in. "Is that Austin? Austin Caudwell?"

Cami's gaze followed Irene's. It was Austin and the waiter led him to the O'Connell's section. Cami got an eyeful of him as he approached. Growing up, Austin was always on the skinny side, but he filled out as a man. He'd clearly been hitting the gym, his muscular frame wasn't at all disguised by his tailored suit. Austin sat at a large table that was empty, and checked his phone. When Maxwell called his name, his head snapped up, smiling when he saw the source. Austin immediately walked over.

Up close Cami could appreciate the way he filled out his suit, as well as his full but neatly kept beard. The candlelight illuminated his chestnut colored hair, making it appear red. Cami appreciated his tastefully groomed beard. It made him even more distinguished. Austin's kind brown eyes smiled down on the O'Connells as he greeted Irene and Maxwell. When he turned Cami, "Are my eyes deceiving me or is that the long lost Cami O'Connell?"

"It's me." Cami replied, shaking her head. She stood and gave her old classmate a hug, noticing the once over he gave her. Cami also noticed how great he smelled.

"Back for the holidays?" Austin asked once she sat down.

Cami smiled. "Yes, I just arrived today."

"We thought we'd welcome her home with dinner at her favorite place." Irene explained. "What about you, Austin, what are you doing here?"

"Christmas dinner for work." Austin shrugged. "I like to be the first to arrive."

"Austin is an architect, and rising well in the ranks, from what Harold tells me." Maxwell said.

"Oh, I'm sure my father is exaggerating." Austin said humbly.

"An architect?" Cami echoed. She and Austin shared a meaningful glance. Both Austin and Cami suffered under the weight of their family's expectations. Austin's father wanted him to go into the family business and eventually take over the law firm his grandfather founded. They often argued over Cami's willingness to rebel and his penchant to not speak up for himself. Cami was glad Austin ended up doing what he wanted, instead of being his father's puppet. "I'm happy for you."

The look in Austin's eye told Cami he was recalling past memories as well. "What about you? You look amazing."

Cami blushed. "Oh, I-"

"You know, you two should catch up." Irene suggested. "James feel free to stop by any time you want. Camille's not leaving until after New Years."

"Mom!"

Austin glanced from Cami to Irene. "I wouldn't want to impose on a family visit."

"No imposition whatsoever." Irene dismissed his concerns with a wave. "You could show Camille some of the new additions to the city. She's a young woman, I don't expect her to stay around us old folks for her entire visit."

Cami arched an eyebrow, "Really? I thought we would spend time together." She felt the familiar sinking feeling of disappointment.

"We will." Irene corrected. "But I also thought you would take time to reconnect with your old friends." Irene replied easily. "Are you seeing anyone James?"

Austin laughed. "My job hardly affords me the time, so to answer your question: no." His eyes met Cami's again.

"At your age I was ready to settle down." Maxwell said. "I started looking for the woman I was going to spend the rest of my life with."

This was embarrassing! Cami wanted to cover her face with her hands. Instead she forced a smile on her face. "It was good seeing you Austin. Despite my parents' obvious attempt at matchmaking, I would love to catch up."

"Likewise." The flirty look in Austin's eye made Cami's stomach do cartwheels, and her _other_ parts... "Here's my number."

Cami scolded her parents the second he was gone. "You two, are shameless."

"I only want you to enjoy yourself while you're here." Irene defended, her face the picture of innocence. "Who knows, maybe you two can rekindle the flame."

Cami didn't respond, but simply shook her head as she cut another piece of steak. Her mother had wanted Austin as a son in law for as long as Cami could remember. He came from old money, a respectable family, and his outstanding genetics weren't a problem either. The Caudwells and the O'Connells had been friends since her father's college days. Because both of their parents implied their approval of a romantic relationship between them, Austin and Cami tried dating in high school, but it didn't work out. Cami liked Austin, but she felt like their relationship was about their parents more than themselves. That and Austin was his father's clone, and Cami refused to be ordered around. This caused friction and led to their eventual break up. At the time Cami was relieved, she and Austin were better off as friends. But if his career choice was any indicator, Austin was his own man now. He'd always been a good friend, and Cami found herself looking forward to spending time with him.

"My lady's society is involved with several charities." Irene was saying, "You know how activities pick up around the holidays."

"You're volunteering?" Cami tried to keep the surprise out of her voice. Her parents form of charity work consisted of writing checks and throwing fundraisers. They rarely interacted with the people the charity was meant to benefit.

As expected, Irene shook her head. "I am head of organizing the Christmas Ball this year. We're having it at the Brandt Hotel, I have a meeting tomorrow morning."

The talk of parties made Cami think of Rebekah. She and her mother would be two peas in a pod when it came to social events. Cami wondered if the Mikaelsons were in Aspen now. Did they miss her? Had Klaus thought of her?

"Would you like to accompany me?" Irene asked, drawing Cami out of her thoughts.

Cami blinked. "Yes." Her answer made Irene relax visibly.

"They've renovated the inside." Maxwell said. "It's gorgeous, your mother picked an excellent location."

The Brandt Hotel was one of, if not the most expensive hotel in the city as well as elite. It was where visiting politicians and businessmen chose to stay. No wonder Irene chose it.

"Save me a dance?" Cami asked him.

Lines around Maxwell's face crinkled with a smile. "Of course."

Cami matched his smile with her own, hoping rising as she turned her smile on her mother as well. They weren't quite there, but maybe one day they could be.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, as Bernard drove Cami and Irene to the Brandt Hotel, Cami recalled what it was like riding in the car growing up. Mainly arguments over the radio station and Irene telling Cami not to sing so loud while criticizing her taste in music. Irene was the definition of composed, she wasn't one to rock out to the radio, but Cami didn't mind. She and Sean would have their air guitar battles without shame. Tears sprang to Cami's eyes as she thought of the fond memories they shared.

As Cami looked out of the window she couldn't help but recall the moments spent with Sean. It took months for her to be able to think about Sean without sobbing on the spot. Cami still cried ever so often when she thought of him, but she kept busy with her job and the Faction. Now that Cami was back in Winnetka, she couldn't avoid Sean's ghost. He was everywhere Cami looked. A restaurant they ate at, the park where they walked, hanging out at the mall, random places Sean insisted he photograph.

A red light they stopped at was across from the store Sean was fitted for his prom tux. Cami smiled at the memory. Sean gave the attendant fits because he wouldn't stop making ridiculous over the top poses. When he was done he pretended to strut down a runway, embarrassing Irene but making Cami fall over in laughter before she joined him. Out of the corner of her eye Cami saw Irene looking at the store as well. _Maybe now_

Mom

Irene cleared her throat. "Has Austin called you?"

Cami only stared a moment, contemplating whether to go along with her mother's evasiveness. The desperation in Irene's eyes made the decision for her. "Yes." She sighed, leaning against the window.

Austin texted Cami late last night, asking her what her plans were for the week. When Cami mentioned her family would attend the Nutcracker performance by the visiting Russian Ballet tonight, he informed her that he too had a ticket for the show and asked to escort her. Cami saw no issue with it and accepted his invitation. When she relayed this to her mother Irene looked pleased.

"I hope you two have a wonderful time tonight. Oh, Camille please extend him an invitation to dine with us before the show."

"Sure." Cami said, still miffed about her mother's avoidance on the subject of Sean.

Irene's eyebrows raised, "What's the meaning of that tone?"

Cami opted for the safer source of frustration. "All of you have tried pushing James and I together since we were children."

"Oh please." Irene looked to the ceiling and shook her head. "I admit I hope for a romantic relationship between you two-"

"Admission is the first and most vital step." Cami quipped.

"But can you blame me? You would make a lovely couple, and you have history." Irene leaned over. "Austin is much more suitable than some of your previous dating choices. But that was back then. I know you chose some of them to vex me." Irene fanned herself as she relived the trauma, then she put her hand over Cami's. "You like Austin, don't you? You find him attractive?"

Cami faltered. "Well, yes-"

"So what's the problem if I help you along?"

Cami bit the inside of her cheek. _It wasn't worth explaining._ "Nothing, mom." Cami returned her focus to the window, slouching in resignation.

"Posture." Irene chided, tapping Cami's arm.

Cami remained silent until the car pulled into the Brandt Hotel's porte-cochere. The door opened, and Cami was grateful for her long, thick, yet fashionable winter coat. She almost forgot how cold it could get in the north, she wanted to sprint towards the door but wouldn't test the heels on her boots, lest she fall. What an entrance that would make.

As she and Irene were ushered into the hotel lobby, Cami's mouth opened at the beauty of the renovations. The Brandt Hotel had always been exquisite but this, this was extraordinary. The darker furnishings were balanced with brightly colored flowers and textured wall designs. Gold trim outlined the carpet areas and the furniture. The lobby alone was a gorgeous atrium full of welcoming chairs, sofas, tasteful fountains, and decor.

"You see your father and I did not exaggerate." Irene whispered in her ear.

"You definitely didn't."

Cami was still staring as Irene talked to the people at the front desk. She got a view of the dining area, where the breakfast crowd was lingering in the restaurant.

"I'll have to wait a moment for the concierge, shall we?" Irene led them over to the sitting area. Guests were locked into their laptops, taking phone calls, and several were hidden behind the tall newspapers they read. Cami and Irene sat at a small table across from each other.

"Gorgeous, just gorgeous." Irene gushed. "I marvel every time I come here. You know, James architecture firm was a consultant on the new design. Wait until you see the ballroom."

"There's been construction around the Ritz-Carlton," Cami tried, invoking one of her mother's favorite hotels in New Orleans. "I think they're expanding."

"Are they?" Irene sounded bored, but Cami heard the strain in her voice.

"Yeah, lots of changes in the city. You know New Orleans is always evolving. Something about the spirit of the city-"

"Where is that concierge?" Irene interrupted, looking around the lobby.

Cami's nostrils flared. First Sean, now New Orleans period? Was she supposed to act like neither existed? Cami's tongue was poised to remark when she behind Irene, one of the tall newspapers crumpled, and revealing the handsome face of Elijah Mikaelson. He wore his signature dark suit, and his legs were crossed. A coy smile graced his lips as he watched the shock on Cami's face.

Cami let out an involuntary gasp, making Irene glance her way. "What is it?"

"Nothing!" Cami looked away from Elijah, praying she was imagining things.

Irene's eyes narrowed. "What's startled you?"

"Nothing."

"Camille."

Both O'Connells found Elijah standing in between them, the newspaper neatly tucked under one arm.

Irene gave him an appreciative once over. "Camille, you know this gentleman?"

"Yes." Cami cleared her throat. "From New Orleans." she added pointedly, but Irene was still gazing up at Elijah. "Mother, this is Elijah-"

"Mitchell." Elijah smoothly cut her off. He took Irene's hand and kissed it. "I am one of your daughter's patients."

Irene raised her eyebrows. "Patient?"

"She's my therapist." Elijah clarified.

"Ah," Irene swallowed. "Well it is important for us to receive the mental help we need."

"Oh, its much more than that." Elijah countered. "Camille goes above and beyond professional courtesy. Your daughter is quite phenomenal."

Cami warmed to the praise, and her mother looked at her with renewed interest. However, that did not distract Cami from the matter at hand. "Elijah what are you doing here?"

Elijah ignored the disapproval in Cami's tone. "Remember I told you how my family chooses new locations to spend the holidays?"

"Yes, I believe you told me you were going to _Aspen_." Cami all but grit out the last word.

Elijah shrugged. "We decided to have a change, go somewhere different."

 _We_? Cami's eyes widened, subconsciously glancing around for signs of the other Mikaelsons.

"It is fascinating to meet a client of Camille's." Irene said. "She told us about her life in New Orleans, but it is wonderful getting another perspective. Where are the rest of your family?" Irene surveyed the lobby with excitement. "I would love to meet them."

Cami thought she would faint. "Mom you have the meeting with the concierge, remember?"

"They're in their rooms but I'm more than sure they would not mind coming down." Elijah offered smoothly. Cami didn't miss the mischief in his eyes.

"No!" Cami exclaimed. Both Elijah and Irene looked at her with confusion. "We would not want to impose." She amended. "I'm sure they want to relax after all of the traveling."

Irene and Elijah were about to argue the point but Cami was saved when a woman tapped Irene on the shoulder. "Irene!"

"Amelia!" Irene stood, and Cami along with her. Irene and the concierge greeted each other with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I ought to be mad at you for making me wait."

"I'm sorry, dear I had a previous meeting which took up far to much of my time. Shall we?"

Irene smiled at Elijah. "Excuse me, Mr. Mitchell."

"Please, call me Elijah."

Irene blushed. "Only if you call me Irene."

Cami fought the urge to roll her eyes. Of course her mother was impressed with Elijah. Cami moved to follow Irene and Amelia but Irene put a hand on her shoulder to stay her. "Camille, you stay and talk to your patient."

Cami frowned. That sounded too much like a command someone would give a dog, but Irene's heels were already clicking way on the expensive marble floor. So Cami took her frustration out on the nearest person.

"What are you doing in my city?" Cami asked Elijah, all form of politeness gone from her manner.

Elijah smiled. "There she is. I almost didn't recognize you." He slowly ran his eyes down Cami's body. Her hair was pulled back in a low chignon, her face was made up slightly more than usual, which complimented her leather heel boots, and probably the outfit underneath the expensive coat she wore. "Is that Dior?" Elijah asked, approval in his voice as he already knew the answer. His eyes strayed to

Cami shifted uncomfortably. "I had to update my winter wardrobe."

"I see." Elijah's amusement was evident from his tone, expression, and demeanor. It wasn't that Cami normally looked shabby, but she never cared too much for her appearance. Since when did a chunk of her salary go to her wardrobe? This was more than an update in winter attire, it was an update in taste, and certainly in interest.

Cami didn't want to explain her need to conform to Irene's fashion taste to avoid constant criticism. So she changed her wardrobe to avoid a headache, big whoop. That wasn't the holiday shocker of the season, the Mikaelsons presence in Winnetka was, so Cami repeated her question.

"What are you doing in my hotel?" Elijah countered with a raised eyebrow.

"You own this hotel?" Cami wouldn't be surprised if they did. Who knew where the bottomless reserves of Mikaelson money reached.

Elijah cracked a smile, "No, but we should." He gave an approving nod to their surroundings.

"Elijah." Cami said in a patient tone she didn't feel. "Tell me you didn't follow me all the way to my hometown to spy on me."

Elijah placed a hand over his heat. "Spy?" He said it in the same tone people would say 'vomit'. "Camille I am not beholden to explain my travel plans to you. I'm honestly offended that wonderful mind of yours hasn't guessed the _true_ reason we're here."

"I don't need any mind games." Cami grit out. "My life here isn't something for you to insert yourself into for your entertainment."

"That's not-"

"Or for you to keep me on call to diffuse any potential drama you all might have. I have enough to deal with it's already difficult-" Cami clamped her mouth shut. She didn't need the complications of the Mikaelson clan on top of her own. Not here, not now. Cami was already painfully trying to hide her supernatural activities. She didn't need her vampire friends there to make it worse.

Elijah wondered if Camille knew how stressed she appeared. Her hand was balled in a fist, her face was flushed, she looked downright worried. Elijah put a calming hand on her shoulder, and led her to a comfy chair, where she sat. "We're not here to make things difficult, of that I can assure you."

Cami let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry." Cami knew she sounded like a raging bitch. "I shouldn't be taking this out on you."

Elijah wanted to ask what "this" was, but he knew it wasn't the time. "I suppose I earned some of it, surprising and baiting you as I did. That will get me in enough trouble." Klaus wanted their presence to be a secret, but Elijah couldn't stop himself from revealing his presence in the lobby. It was too tempting to refuse. Besides, he wanted to get a glimpse of Camille's mother.

Cami knew what trouble he referred to. "Where is he?" Cami tried to sound nonchalant.

"He and Hope went out this morning to explore." Elijah said with a knowing smile. "Hayley is upstairs receiving some spa treatments, Rebekah and Marcel are in the hot tub."

"Jesus, the whole gang's here."

Elijah chuckled at her overwhelmed tone. "Your mother's finished her meeting, she's on her way back."

Cami immediately straightened up, touching her hair to make sure it wasn't out of place. "Will the rest of your appearances be a surprise?"

"Hopefully they'll be coordinated."

Cami smiled. "Since you're here I'll make time."

"Niklaus will be glad to hear it." Elijah said, making Cami duck her head. "This news will possibly undo the trouble I got myself into."

"I hope so." Cami laughed.

"Cross your legs." The way he said it made Cami obey without question. Then she heard the clicking heels. "So I used the tactics you told me and she was much more receptive, we covered ground."

"That's great, I'm so glad-"

A hand fell on Cami's shoulder. "Sorry to cut this reunion short." Irene said. Elijah and Cami rose. "It was a pleasure."

"All mine." Elijah assured her as he walked them to the door. "But since you're here, would you mind telling me the best places to visit?"

He couldn't have asked a better question. For the next few minutes while the car was brought around, Irene prattled on the prime hot spots of the holiday season. "While you're in town you must see the Nutcracker ballet." Irene informed him. "We're going tonight."

"Really?" Interest sparkled in Elijah's eyes as he looked to Cami.

"Yes, and you and your family must come by and visit us during your stay." Irene insisted.

Cami nearly fell over again, perhaps her mother was just being polite. Nothing to worry about. Luckily the car pulled up. Elijah opened the door for the O'Connell women. "Hopefully we'll bump into each other soon. Thank you for the pleasant conversation, Camille."

"Isn't he remarkable?" Irene nearly squealed as they pulled off. "Camille you didn't mention how illustrious your patients were."

Cami wondered if her mother would start fanning herself like a school girl. "Not all of them are like Elijah."

"He was very familiar with you." Irene observed.

Cami's tone was light. "I work closely with his family."

"I can tell he can afford every cent."

"Would you like me to make a play at him too, or do you still prefer Austin?" Cami asked dryly.

Irene's expression let Cami know she didn't find her remark amusing. "I would never encourage you to have a romance with one of your clients. That would be unprofessional and cliche."

Cami blanched, thinking of her complicated relationship with Klaus.

"Now, what are you going to wear tonight on your date with Austin?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hope Mikaelson sat enthralled as she watched the ballerina's flit across the stage. She gripped Klaus and Hayley's hands every time she saw something exciting. Her parents exchanges smiles over her head.

Rebekah, seated to Klaus' left, leaned over and whispered, "So where's Cami?"

"Your senses are just as keen as mine."

"They are." Rebekah smirked. "I know exactly where our favorite human is. I just love letting you know I know you sussed out her whereabouts as soon as we walked in." His scowl made Rebekah snort. "Apologies Nik, it's simply too much fun to tease you about this."

"Quiet yourself so your niece may enjoy the ballet."

Rebekah bit back a giggle as she raised the theater binoculars back over her eyes. "You don't even need that!" Klaus fumed.

"Hush, Nik I'm trying to enjoy."

Klaus bit the inside of his cheek as Rebekah settled into Marcel's side. To his right, Elijah had an arm draped around Hayley's shoulders. He admittedly felt like fifth wheel. This mood wasn't helped by sight of a cad scooting closer to Camille.

The Mikaelson's box was opposite the O'Connell's and higher up, giving Klaus the perfect balled and unballled his fist. Elijah didn't mention that Camille was bringing a date to the ballet. Whoever he was was very comfortable among the O'Connells. Probably an old friend, he and Camille were at ease next to each other. She didn't squirm when his hand lingered over hers as he gave her the binoculars. She didn't mind that his attention was more on her than the ballet.

On another note, Klaus was happy he could see Camille from afar. It gave him the opportunity to prepare himself, which is what he needed when he first laid eyes on her. Yes she looked beautiful as always but tonight Klaus didn't recognize her. She didn't look like the woman Klaus knew. Her hair was swept off her neck. The pale pink dress she wore while pretty and flattering, was not her usual style. The stylish gloves on her hands, the cool look on her face, even the way Cami sat was unfamiliar. Klaus eyes moved to Camille's parents. They all carried themselves similarly, and Cami's date completed the picture of a wealthy polished family.

Ever so often Cami's eyes swept over the audience, making Klaus smile inwardly. She was looking for him. Camille had no idea if the Mikaelsons were present or not and Klaus saw the mix of worry and eagerness she expressed every time she looked around the room. He could see her mind whirring. Klaus decided to put Camille out of her misery during the intermission.

When the lights came on, Austin turned to Cami. "Are you enjoying the show?"

"I am." Cami smiled. "Present company isn't too bad either."

"I have to say the same. I am glad you've returned to Winnetka."

Cami looked into her lap. "Sure you are."

"No, I mean it Cami." His serious tone made Cami look up. Austin appeared genuine. "Growing up you were one of the few people who challenged me. Not to be Harold Jr., or better, you challenged me to be me. I'll always appreciate you for that."

Cami blushed at the unexpected praise. "Oh, I don't know if I did all that-"

"You did." Austin's eyes studied Cami's face, settling on her mouth.

As the moment lengthened Cami felt herself growing hot. Something told her if her parents weren't in the room Austin would kiss her. As if he could read her mind Austin glanced at Cami's parents, who were by the door stretching their legs.

"Would you like a refreshment?" He asked, breaking the moment.

"No, I'm still full from dinner." Cami patted her stomach. "I do have to go to the ladies' room." She stood. "And, Austin?" His eyebrows raised. "You have always been a good friend to me."

Austin nodded. "Maybe now I can be more."

Cami was startled by the bold statement. She shot him a smile before scrambling away to find the bathroom. On the way, Cami let out a breath. As a man Austin exuded confidence, whereas as a teenager he faked it. Maybe her mother was right. She and Austin could explore the new nature of their friendship. At the very least Cami was definitely going to let him kiss her before the night was over.

There was a line in the bathroom, and ahead of Cami was a young mother and her daughter, who made Cami think of Hayley and Hope. Cami decided to text her when she returned home. After all, she did tell Elijah she would spend time with the Mikaelsons. For the hundredth time that night Cami wondered if they were in the building.

When she finished her business Cami gave her appearance a touch up in the mirror. She looked at her reflection, making sure everything was perfect so as to not earn a disappointed look from Irene. Cami paused. For some reason she felt as if her mother was staring back at her.

The door to the bathroom swung open, and Cami swore she saw Klaus in the reflection. She whirled around but did not see anything as the door kept swinging. Cami snatched her purse and hurried into the hallway, looking around for him. Unfortunately everyone was milling about, heading back to their seats. Cami moved to the side and stood in front of a large plant.

"Klaus?" Cami muttered under her breath.

No response.

"I know I didn't imagine you." "Insert some smart ass one liner and-" Cami held out her hands, expecting Klaus to appear. She gave a frustrated huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not a bloody bunny in a rabbit, you can't make me appear when you want."

Cami turned and found Klaus walking towards her. When he arrived, they stood silently, drinking each other in. Cami felt a heaviness lift off her just at the sight of him. Klaus wore a tailored tuxedo, his hair was combed back. He looked like he belonged on a GQ magazine. Despite his snarky remark, Klaus didn't look upset, in fact he looked pleased. Cami shook her head but found she wasn't angry, in fact she was relieved.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hope wanted to come to the ballet."

"Is she?"

"Yes."

They were circling each other slowly. Cami hated the politeness between them. "How are you enjoying my city?"

Klaus lips twitched with a smile. "It's no Aspen."

"No, it's not." Cami tried fighting her own smile but couldn't. "Is Elijah still alive?"

"Unfortunately."

The intercom announced that the show would be returning in two minutes.

"Would you like me to escort you back to your box?"

"I have a feeling you already know exactly where it is."

Klaus didn't reply.

"Thank you for the offer but, no."

"I see." Klaus stuffed his hands into his pockets. "It would be bad form for another man to escort you back to your date."

There was a sharpness in the way Klaus said the last word. Cami saw the vein pulsing on his temple. He was jealous. The realization made Cami chuckle, earning her a scathing look from Klaus. "Jealous?" Klaus didn't reply to that but the tightness of his jaw said what he refused to. "See you after the show."

Klaus eyed the sway of Camille's hips appreciatively. She was even more lovely up close and it was a crime she was on another man's arm and not his. But nothing could be done about that at the moment so he returned to his own seat.

"Did you talk to her?" Hayley asked.

Marcel chuckled. "Do you even have to ask? Look at his face."

Klaus ignored them and tried not to stare daggers at Camille snuggled next to her date. For her part, Cami tried to calm her beating heart. Despite her calm appearance, all she could think about was Klaus being in the same room. Was he angry that she walked off? Was he planning some cruel joke on Austin? Cami wanted to send him a text but it would be rude. Cami made eye contact with her mother, over her shoulder. Irene gave an approving look at Cami as Austin's arm tightened around her. Her father used a hand to cover his yawn. Cami faced forward, determined to keep her attention on the ballet.

Afterwards, Austin held out her coat to step into. "That was a marvelous show." Cami agreed. "I'm sorry." He said into her ear.

Cami stepped back to look into his face. "For what?"

"For what I said during intermission, if I made you uncomfortable..."

Cami blinked, wondering what he was referring to. Then it came to her. "No, no, it didn't."

"Really?" Austin ran a hand through his hair. "Because you ran out of here and your mind seemed elsewhere when you came back."

"That wasn't because of you, Austin. I ran into someone-"

Irene suddenly appeared. "Who? Was it Elijah? Is his family here?"

Cami tried not to glare at her mother. How long had she been listening? Austin's eyebrow raised.

"Who is Elijah?" Maxwell asked.

"Camille's patient, the one we ran into at the Brandt, I told you earlier, remember?"

Cami noticed Austin relax visibly.

Maxwell shook his head. "You say so much darling it's hard to keep it all straight in my head." He shot Cami a wink.

"Just admit you're getting up in age, my love." Irene teased. Maxwell put his hand on her back as they exited their box. "Austin, will you be attending the Christmas Eve service at church? The children have a wonderful play planned this year."

"I was planning to go with my mother."

"Will you be joining us, Camille?" Irene's gaze swung her way. "You do still go to church don't you dear?"

Cami, exasperated by Irene's eavesdropping and current meddling cracked, "No, I've developed an aversion to it, what with Sean and Uncle Kieran dying there and all."

Irene stopped short and was unable to form a sentence as she sputtered. Cami didn't wait for a response, she grabbed Austin's hand and they walked ahead.

"I'm sorry." Cami said to him. "That was rude and-"

"Hey, don't forget I know you, and I know your mom." Austin put a hand on Cami's shoulder. I knew about Sean, but Kieran..."

Sadness welled up inside of Cami. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Of course." Austin drew her into a hug. "You know, I was wondering when the fiery Cami I knew would show up. I remember that temper."

Cami laughed into his chest. "I still have it. I'm just more mature now. At least I try to be."

Austin let her go. "You are."

"So are you." Cami looked up into his eyes. Yet again there was a lengthened moment.

"Cami!"

Cami barely had time to open her arms before Hope engulfed her in a hug. "Hope!" Her family was right behind her.

Hope's navy blue eyes squinted up at Austin. 'Who are you?"

"Hope!" Hayley reprimanded but Austin laughed.

He knelt before Hope. "I'm Austin, and I know who you are?"

Hope's nose crinkled. "How?"

"I saw you onstage, you were the Sugar Plum Fairy weren't you?"

Hope giggled. "No."

The women smiled at Austin's flattery. Klaus mentally rolled his eyes and shared a look with Marcel and Elijah, who looked all too amused.

Rebekah gave Cami a playful pinch. "Cami, I didn't know you had a beau back at home."

"Neither did I." Cami felt her cheeks turning a bright pink.

Austin stood and glanced at the group before him. Cami smiled. "Austin, these are-"

Just then Irene and Maxwell arrived. Irene's smile was radiant as she faced the Mikaelson clan. "You must be the Mitchells."

"So we are." Hayley gave Cami a quizzical look, but Cami swung her gaze to Elijah and back, letting Hayley know it was her beloved's idea.

Maxwell chided his daughter gently. "Don't be rude Camille, introduce us."

When Cami finished, Irene gushed. 'I told Elijah earlier how nice it was to see clients of hers."

Marcel piped up. "I'm not a client. Cami and I are friends."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Marcel flashed his signature grin. "We met while she worked at Rousseau's."

" _Rousseaus_?" Her parents echoed.

At their tone, Marcel glanced apologetically at Cami, who could only sigh inwardly. Maxwell frowned, and Irene's expression said it all. _A bar Camille, you couldn't find employment elsewhere?_

"Did you all enjoy the show?" Maxwell asked. He was answered with a chorus of yeses. "Irene said she mentioned the ballet to you this morning. It is something that you managed to get tickets, I heard they were sold out."

"I suppose you could call it holiday magic." Elijah said smoothly.

There was an awkward pause.

"You know," Rebekah said. "Cami works so closely with our family it is nice to meet the rest of hers."

Maxwell's brow furrowed. "The rest?"

"Yes, we already had the pleasure of meeting Kieran." Rebekah's eyes glittered and Cami saw the ice in them. "He was a good man."

"That he was." Marcel spoke again. "Kieran and I were good friends." Irene went visibly pale as Marcel's gaze shifted between her and her husband. "It's a shame you two weren't at his funeral. We could have met back then."

Cami could have cheered. If Marcel was trying to redeem himself for his earlier comment he did that and then some. Her parents looked dumbfounded. Elijah barely concealed a smirk, Rebekah glared at them outright, Hayley pretended to fix Hope's hair, and Klaus' face was unreadable.

Maxwell recovered first. "I'll have the car brought around. It was a pleasure."

"I think I'll take Hope backstage." Hayley said. "Maybe we can meet the ballerinas." She ushered Hope away.

"I ought to have our car brought around as well." Elijah excused himself.

Rebekah tugged on Marcel's arm. "Come along dear. I need to find someplace to sit while we wait on Elijah."

Irene finally recovered from her stupefied state. "Pardon me, I must go to the powder room." Cami looked at her mother's hasty retreat with satisfaction. She felt a smidge of empathy, but it couldn't be helped. Irene had been blindsided, no one expected Marcel to throw their absence at Kieran's funeral in their faces.

That left Cami alone with Klaus and Austin.

"That's a cute little girl you have." Austin said. "They have ice skating downtown if you're interested. Children skate free, there's hot chocolate, they love it." Klaus smile didn't reach his eyes but Austin didn't care, his attention was back on Cami. "I bet the lake by your house is frozen through."

Cami's face lit up. "It is! I saw people skating on it today."

"You were content to just watch?" Austin was incredulous. He told Klaus, "We could not keep this girl off the ice when we were younger."

The smile on Klaus' face tightened. As if he didn't know! He knew Camille loved ice skating as well as snowboarding and skiing. Klaus had seen her do all three multiple times while they were in Aspen. Klaus wanted Camille to inform him of her visits there but she merely laughed.

"I didn't bring a pair of ice skates with me."

"That's no excuse. How about I bring a pair by and we can go out on the ice together?"

"I would like that." Not wanting to exclude Klaus from the conversation Cami said, "I heard there was a storm hitting tonight. Hopefully the roads stay clear."

"It is a bit of a drive back to the hotel. I do wish you would have called when you saw Elijah."

"I didn't have the time."

Klaus' eyes travelled over Camille's body. He couldn't help imagine her wearing nothing underneath that fur coat she wrapped herself in. "Will you have time in the coming days?"

"I told Elijah I would." Cami said softly.

That answer satisfied Klaus, although he wished they were alone. Austin narrowed his eyes at the exchange but Klaus didn't care. Camille wasn't his, and he must be unimportant if Camille never mentioned him before. "Of course, be sure to fit us in after you spend time with your cousin here."

Cami could have socked Klaus in the nose. She should have known his good behavior would only last so long.

Austin chuckled at the ridiculous accusation. He and Klaus sized each other up. "I'm an old friend of Cami's."

"Funny. I'm a _current_ friend of Camille's and I've never heard of the likes of _you_."

"And here I thought you all were Cami's _patients_."

Cami held up her hands and moved them closer to each other. Both men sent her quizzical looks. "Don't mind me, I'm the just the judge in your dick measuring contest." She drew her hands closer and smiled. "So far it's a tie."

Klaus and Austin glared unflinchingly. Neither wanted to back down but they also didn't want to be out of Cami's good graces. They were saved by the return of Elijah, Maxwell, and with them, Irene.

Maxwell informed them that the main roads were already shut down. "We shouldn't have a problem returning home."

Austin was looking at the map on his phone. "I can make it to my penthouse fine." He sent an apologetic look Cami's way. "I suppose you'll have to ride back with your parents."

Klaus didn't bother hiding his smile.

"What about the roads back to the city? What about downtown?" Cami asked.

"Closed."

"If you'll excuse my brother and I," Elijah said, "We have to make arrangements."

Cami and Klaus shared a look. The Mikaelsons didn't need a car to get back to their hotel. They could wrap Hope in all their coats and vamp speed there.

"Where will you stay?" Irene asked. "The roads are shut down, there's no way for you to make it to your hotel."

Klaus waved it off. "I'm sure there's some place-"

Irene cut him off. "Why don't you all stay the night with us?"

Cami looked at her mother in shock. "Mom?"

"What?" Irene said testily. "We have more than enough room."

Klaus looked amused at this turn of events. Austin frowned.

"Irene, that's not necessary I'm sure we can find somewhere nearby."

"There's not another hotel for miles, and you'll get lost in all of this snow. Everything will be taken care of. Honestly gentleman, its the holidays. What better time to empathy for your fellow man?"

Maxwell and Austin didn't appear too pleased but one look into Irene's eyes told him she wouldn't take no for an answer. Elijah now knew where Cami got her determination from. He and Klaus shared a look of surrender.

"We would be honored."


	6. Chapter 6

When the Mikaelsons first caught a glimpse of the O'Connells mansion they were taken aback. Not at it's size or majesty, for they had all seen grander and nicer mansions. The one thought on their minds was-

"I can't picture Cami growing up here." Rebekah asked from the backseat.

Her boyfriend disagreed. "I can, no wonder she left."

"I believe 'ran away' would be a more fitting description." Elijah said as he followed them into their garage.

"Can you blame her?" Rebekah clucked. "Even if Sean hadn't died, it's clear she and her parents are complete opposites."

Klaus was too lost in his thoughts to comment.

"While that may be true we are here to support Camille." He met Rebekah and Marcel's eyes in the rear view mirror. "It won't do her any good for you to throw jabs at her parents."

"She didn't look too upset." Marcel grumbled, recalling the smile Cami shot his way.

"All the same, they have extended the invitation to stay with them until this weather blows over. It won't do to vex our hosts, we want Camille do enjoy this holiday and her parents."

"I don't." Rebekah said plainly. "They don't deserve it after all they've done, or haven't done."

Elijah tightened his grip on the wheel. "That's not for you to decide! This is about Camille, we support her decisions even if we don't agree."

"So you don't?" Klaus turned from the window to view his brother. "What did you see this morning?"

Elijah huffed as he parked the car. " You should have seen the way Camille looked, as if she were on pins and way Irene spoke to Camille, it was derisive."

"You talk that way to everyone." Marcel pointed out. "Including Cami."

"Yes." Elijah unbuckled his seat belt. "But it's okay when I do it."

Klaus smirked as he exited the vehicle. The doors to the O'Connell's car closed and Hayley, Hope, and Camille hopped out. Hope followed the older O'Connells into their home while the vampires took their time.

"Hurry up and come in." Irene said. "It's freezing outside."

They entered. Klaus fell into step beside Cami as they walked through the house. He was pleased to hear the increase in her heart beat. Klaus moved even closer to murmur into her ear, "You had me under the impression that you were fiscally less fortunate."

"I am. My parents aren't." Cami reminded him with a tight grin. "They cut me off, remember?"

She said it in her Camille like way, using humor to cover up a tragic circumstance. Instead of calling her out, Klaus replied with his own dark humor. "If you like I could-"

"You aren't allowed to damage my parents in any form."

"That's unfair, seeing as Marcel and Rebekah already hurt their feelings."

"Camille, can you get the lights, please?"

She did, illuminating the hallways they travelled. Ahead of them, Irene said, "If you're hungry I can ring Victoria. I don't think she's gone to bed yet. She can whip something up in no time."

 _They had a maid._ Klaus was unsurprised but he recalled Rebekah's words. He could not imagine Camille living here. Everywhere his eyes landed Klaus looked for something that reminded him of Camille. So far his search was fruitless. He eyed Camille out of the corner of his eye. She looked tired.

"We're fine." Hayley shot Hope a look that told her to zip it. "Just tired."

Irene gestured to a staircase. "Your rooms will be this way."

Once they were in the guest wing, Hope took everything with wide eyes, much to the delight of Irene, who was all too happy to play the hostess. Klaus noticed that somewhere along the way Maxwell had left them.

Irene was talking to Hayley. "We have a room with two beds if you wanted to share a room with your daughter."

Hope beat her mother to a reply, "Mum normally shares a room with Uncle Eli."

"I see."

"You can put her in here Hayley." Cami opened the door and turned on the light. "You and Elijah can bunk across from her."

Hope tugged on Cami's sleeve. "I want Daddy in the room next to me."

"Daddy?!" Irene gasped.

Klaus couldn't recall the last time he'd seen a woman clutch her pearls but Irene O'Connell did so now as she stared from Klaus to Hope to Hayley to Elijah. She mouthed the word "uncle" as she put the pieces together.

Cami took over. "Rebekah, Marcel take the room down the hall. There are clothes in the drawers and adjoining bathrooms. Put your dirty clothes in the hamper at the end of the hall. If you need anything use the intercom, better yet, call me."

Everyone dispersed to their assigned rooms, save Hayley and Klaus who went with Hope to put her to bed.

Cami put an arm around her mother's shoulders and steered her away. "How about we let our guests get settled in?"

"Yes, of course."

They both said good night and received a round of thank yous. As soon as they were out of earshot Irene hissed. "Elijah is seeing the mother of his _niece_?"

"Mom." Cami warned, not wanting her friends to overhear.

"They are peculiar, but I suppose that's why they are your patients. I hope they pay you well-" Irene stopped, noticing that Cami carried her heels in her hands.

Cami had her heels in her hands. "I was tired of walking in them."

"The bottom of your feet will harden if you walk around barefoot."

Cami didn't even have the energy to roll her eyes. She simply walked away. Along the way to her room, Cami pulled the pins out of her hair. She sent Austin a text saying she enjoyed their date and she was home safely. When she passed Sean's room her hand hovered over the door knob. Cami's heart hammered in her chest and she ultimately drew away.

As she lay in bed, Cami stared at the ceiling just as she did the night before, contemplating the turn of events. Yesterday she marveled at her return home. Now, not only was she under her parents roof but so were the Mikaelsons! Cami wondered if they were still awake. Should she return and apologize for her parents' behavior? Not that they needed her defense. Cami recalled the way her mother and father paled when Marcel mentioned Kieran.

Kieran was the older of the two O'Connell brothers and before his death, they hadn't seen each other in years. Maxwell was too busy with business and Kieran was busy with his flock and, now Cami knew, his work with the Faction. If Sean lived, Cami couldn't imagine them being so estranged, even if they did live on opposite ends of the country. Cami and Sean were both busy with school and seminary and they managed to make an effort. But her father and her uncle never seemed close, there was always a cool distance between them.

Cami's phone lit up with a text from Rebekah: **Nighty nite, C. I expect full details about your date.**

 **Hayley: Mad you held out on us**

Cami shook her head and typed: **I'm surprised you two have the time to text me with your bed mates. :p**

H: **Jealous?**

R: **I can send Nik over to warm your bed, unless you prefer your other bf**

C: **GOOD NIGHT**

H: **Thanks for letting us crash**

R: **Perfect opportunity to snoop**

Cami chuckled at the ridiculousness of the original vampire before turning off the lights.

Cami wasn't aware of when she went to sleep, but she felt rather than heard someone in her room. Her eyes popped open, her fist balled underneath the covers in preparation to fight. She still jumped when she saw a figure sitting on the edge of her bed.

Cami relaxed as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Klaus? She sat up. "What are you doing here?" She whispered, reaching to turn on the lamp. She half expected, half hoped Klaus would come to her. Cami blinked to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "This isn't creepy at all."

"I wasn't watching you sleep." Klaus paused. "Not for long, I was about to wake you..." Klaus looked away, unsure before meeting her eyes again. Cami understood.

They had some alone time during the ballet but it was rushed. Now it was just the two of them, alone, no hurry, and no interruptions. Klaus eyes wandered around Cami's room, and Cami took the time to give him a once over. Klaus was wrapped in a plush robe from the O'Connell's bathroom. He also sported silk pajama pants.

Klaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid, was in her bedroom. Ten years ago if she were to tell her teenage self that a vampire would sneak into her bedroom...

Cami grinned mischeviously as she grabbed Klaus' hand. She led him to the balcony. Wordlessly and praying her muscle memory wasn't false, Cami climbed on the railing before climbing over the window onto the rooftop. She sat down, pulling her knees to her chest. Klaus sat next to her, their shoulders touching. Although she wore her thermal pajamas, Cami should have grabbed her robe.

"You've an entire balcony outside your bedroom." Klaus commented, "Why climb up here?"

Cami shrugged. "Old habit. I guess its an act of defiance. If someone came in my room they wouldn't find me. Plus the view is better from here."

"That it is." Klaus agreed. He didn't say more. He was content to sit next to Camille. She was back to looking the way he was accustomed. No make up, no elaborate hairstyle, no formal dress. Just Camille. Klaus took off his robe and handed it to her. "You seem more relaxed."

Cami blew out air as she wrapped herself in the robe. "That's because my parents aren't around. I don't want to talk about them." She turned to him, and Klaus knew what was coming next. "I want to talk about you following me here."

"It was Rebekah's idea." Klaus said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really." Cami's tone let him know she didn't believe him.

"Its true, ask her yourself." Cami shook her head. Klaus tucked her hair behind her ear. "We didn't want you to face them alone."

Klaus saw the emotion well up in her eyes. "I'll have to thank Rebekah when I see her. That was very thoughtful of her."

"Only Rebekah?" Klaus mock pouted.

Cami raised an eyebrow. Klaus wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer. Cami chuckled.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, enjoying the feeling of her head resting on his shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm reminiscing about how I snuck a boy into my room." Klaus stiffened beside her. "We'd come up here..."

Klaus stood, despite Cami's protests. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is this is another man's spot." Klaus fumed.

Cami rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Its not special." Klaus insisted. "Come on, pick another place."

Cami was incredulous. "Another place on the roof?" Klaus gave her a curt nod. "Klaus this is ridiculous. This is my home. I have memories all over the place."

Klaus merely blinked, unfazed. Cami sighed, cupping her hands around her eyes as she scanned the roof. "Can you take us all the way to the top?"

"You know I can." Klaus smirked before picking Cami up and proving his point.

Once there, Klaus held Cami close. She hazarded a look down at the landscape below. "Holy shit!" Cami wobbled but Klaus hands around her waist were firm.

"I've got you."

Cami looked into his eyes before burying her face into his chest. "You do, don't you? You came all this way...you do realize you could have just asked?"

"I wanted to be _invited_." Klaus was the textbook definition of offended.

Cami was surprised at the anger in his tone. She took a step back. She had no idea he expected an invitation.

"There were two plane tickets on your table." Klaus reminded her.

Cami was still shocked at the accusation in his voice. "I didn't think anything of it. Besides you finally settled on Aspen for the holidays. That ticket was for a significant other, if I had one, and I _don't_."

"Right well I see you've remedied that haven't you, with Aaron." Klaus muttered.

"Austin!" Cami was incredulous. If she wasn't on top of a roof she would walk off.

Klaus' eyes narrowed. "So you admit it!"

Klaus jealously was the last thing Cami needed. "Is this why you woke me up? You said you were here to support me!"

"I am!" Klaus ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't expect to find you with another man."

Another man...Klaus said it like Cami was cheating on him which would imply they were together. _Together_ together. But they weren't, at least not officially. Klaus always ran or panicked the moment it looked like they were heading in that direction. How dare he come up to her home with presumptions!

"Take me back to my room." Cami's voice was cool. "I'm getting enough criticism from my parents, I don't need to hear any from you."

Klaus sighed. "I apologize Camille, that wasn't my intent." He grabbed Cami's arm, which was stiffly crossed over her chest. "I did come for you. You don't know how much I care for you I-" Klaus struggled to find the words. Camille looked like an angel with the snow falling down on her. Her face was pink from the cold. Klaus brushed the snow off her head and shoulders. She forgave him, he saw it in her eyes. Camille was still annoyed, but the anger cooled.

Klaus swallowed. "I have a hypothetical question. If you had a boyfriend..." Cami froze. "Would you have invited him to come here with you?"

"Yes." Cami shuffled her feet, making the snow crunch beneath her. She was wondering where Klaus was going with this. "His support would undoubtedly help but say hypothetically, if he had a daughter and family, I wouldn't want to separate them."

"He wouldn't pick." Klaus countered. "Both are important to him. Since you, of course had been supportive of him in the past he would want to do the same for you."

Cami whistled lowly. "When you put it like that...hypothetically I wouldn't object if he surprised me by bringing them all along."

"Good," Klaus murmured. "Because he wouldn't want to miss out on awkward introductions, childhood stories, sneaking into your room, stolen moments on the rooftop..."

"Too bad this is all hypothetical and he doesn't exist." Cami shook her head. "It's a shame, really."

Klaus growled before pulling surprised Cami close. "I'm done speaking hypothetically."

Klaus softly pressed his lips to hers. He did so again with more fervor, which Cami returned. She groaned as their tongues met. Klaus walked them back into the wall of a chimney. Their hands wandered and Klaus cupped Cami's ass. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Cami was aware of the falling snow and the cold but Klaus was setting her body on fire.

As she ran her tongue over the corner of Klaus' mouth he husked out, "Let's get you downstairs. You deserve better than a roof shag in the snow."

Cami pulled back, perplexed. "How can you manage to make everything sound sexy?"

"It's the accent." Klaus fixed Cami's pjs before wrapping her in his arms.

Back in her room they lay together under the covers, alternating between kissing and talking. Cami wanted more but Klaus remained firm.

"I don't want our first time to be in your bloody parents house."

Cami groaned, "I've had sex in here before."

"All the more reason to wait." Klaus frowned as he ran a hand over her breasts, "Besides we still haven't talked about your relationship with Aaron."

Cami's eyes were closed at the feel of Klaus' touch. "Who?" Her eyes opened. "Austin!"

"Yes," Klaus chuckled. "He doesn't seem like your type. Your mother's, maybe."

"Hey, he's not so bad." Cami defended, "I happen to like Austin."

Klaus' thumbs circled Cami's nipples. "But not more than you like me." He murmured, kissing her neck.

"Definitely not." Cami shuddered. "I'm getting mixed signals as to whether you want sex or not."

"I do, just not here." Klaus stopped his teasing. "So that's it, you merely like him?"

"We were friends, we dated, decided we were better off as friends. Then after high school we went our separate ways, now-"

"You're dating." The short sentence was filled with disapproval and jealousy.

Cami shook her head. "We just reconnected yesterday-"

"That must be some connection, you went on a date tonight and planned another." Klaus muttered. "Ice skating if I recall."

"I still plan on doing that, but as friends."

Klaus used his fingers to draw patterns on Cami's thigh. "Does that mean you'll tell him you're taken?"

Cami swallowed and looked down. "Am I?"

What Klaus was doing to her was nice, fantastic in fact, but was this just some holiday fling? Was he serious about her?

Klaus tilted her chin up to meet his eyes before kissing her. "Yes, for as long as you want."

Cami grinned from ear to ear. She wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck. "Then I'll tell him."


	7. Chapter 7

When Cami finally made it down to breakfast that morning, the kitchen was alive. Christmas music played over the system, Victoria adopted Hope as her assistant and they were making pancakes in holiday shapes. The adults sat the dining room drinking their morning coffee. Rebekah and Hayley were huddled together looking at something on their phone, Irene stood in the corner gabbing on the house phone, Elijah and Maxwell looked like twins as they sat on opposite ends reading the news on their tablets. Klaus caught Cami's eyes and his smile was for her alone.

Cami sent him a shy smile before addressing the room. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Camille." Maxwell said from behind his newspaper.

"Look who's finally up." Hayley greeted.

Rebekah nudged Hayley. "Long night?" They shared a smirk and Cami knew they knew.

The last thing Cami remembered from last night was Klaus' arms tightening around her as they spooned, and him murmuring sweet nothings into her ear. When she awoke, he was gone. Her friends must have heard him when he snuck back to his room.

"Where's Marcel?"

"He went out into the snow." Irene hung up the phone. "Said he wanted to do some exploring."

Cami's eyes brushed Rebekah's. Had Marcel gone to feed?

Hope made her way into the living room, carefully holding a platter of hot pancakes. Rebekah clapped cheerfully. "I want the one shaped like an ornament."

Cami took her seat across from the blond vampire, and a second later Klaus sat to her right.

"These look delicious." Irene said. "Thank you, ladies."

Victoria pat Hope's shoulders. "This little one was a huge help. She said she used magic."

Hayley choked on her coffee and exchanged an alarmed look with her family. Hope simply beamed. "The magic of Christmas."

The Mikaelsons and Cami relaxed. When Cami asked Klaus to pass the syrup he obliged her, and Cami felt a shock of electricity when their hands brushed. Klaus sent her a potent look, letting her know he felt it too.

"Has Elijah told you all about the Christmas Eve ball?" Cami asked, to distract herself from Klaus' nearness. Irene shot Cami a not so discreet glare which Cami ignored. "That's why we were at the Brandt yesterday. Mom was checking on the venue."

"Oh is that what the staff's been buzzing about?" Rebekah said through a mouthful of flapjacks.

Cami nodded. "Mom's in charge of it. According to her it's the number one can't miss event of the season." Cami swung her gaze Irene's way. "You can spring a few more tickets can't you?"

Everyone turned to Irene, who took the opportunity to drink some juice from her glass. "Unfortunately, we have sold all of our tickets. I'm sure the Brandt will host its own, separate, Christmas party you all can attend."

"I want to go to a Christmas party." Hope said.

Irene looked sympathetic. "I bet they have a children's Christmas party too, button."

Hope's nose wrinkled. "I'm _not_ a button."

Irene's eyes flashed with disapproval but the threatening look on Hayley's face quelled any attempt to voice it.

Maxwell finally put his tablet away. "The roads could be cleared by tonight, maybe sooner." He didn't make eye contact with their guests.

"We'll be out of your hair as soon as possible." Elijah answered evenly.

Klaus leaned over to Cami, "I rather enjoyed being in your hair last night."

Cami dropped her fork. Everyone looked her way. "Sorry." As she bent to get it she pinched Klaus' thigh. On the outside he remained unfazed, on the inside he promised himself he would return the favor later.

"These pancakes are awesome, kiddo." Cami told Hope.

"Thank you, Cami. Can we go ice skating later?"

"If I can find some ice skates lying around." Seizing the opportunity, Cami looked at her parents. "Do you have any of me and Sean's childhood things in the house? Hope is probably one of our shoe size."

Irene's eyes were cool. "I'm not sure. You can check the attic, maybe the old shed."

"I'll need the keys, does Victoria have them?" Cami asked innocently.

Irene and Maxwell exchanged a glance. "I do. Remind me later to give them to you." Maxwell finally said.

"Thank you."

Rebekah piped up. "I'll be happy to give you a hand in your search, Cami. I like ice skating too."

Just then Marcel entered. He made a point to shiver from the cold and shake himself. "Good morning good morning good morning."

"Marcel!" Hope called.

"Hey, little sis." Marcel gave her a quick peck on the forehead before grabbing an empty seat.

"Did her mother date him too?" Irene muttered to her plate. Maxwell smirked.

Cami couldn't believe her. "Mom!"

Hayley glared at Irene. "What the hell did you just say?"

Cami knew Hayley was two seconds away from flashing her hybrid eyes.

Irene's mouth dropped open. Of course she was surprised Hayley heard her under her breath, but she was also surprised at being confronted. "I beg your pardon?"

" I'm sure we'd all love to hear what you just whispered."

Irene's jaw locked as she met every pair of eyes at the table. "It was impolite of me to whisper."

"Yes, it was." Hayley said, not letting up.

Irene stood. "If you'll excuse me."

"Camille." Maxwell inclined his head before grabbing his technology and following his wife.

Cami rubbed her temple. "I'm sorry."

"You can't help who you're related to."

"Don't we all wish we could?" It was a weak joke, but Rebekah wanted to insert some humor and everyone chuckled.

Cami decided to check in with Hayley later. She wanted to act nonchalant in front of Hope but Cami knew her hybrid friend wasn't as tough as she let on. She did so later while everyone was outside playing in the snow. Hayley and Cami sat on the swing.

"Your mom's a bitch." Hayley kicked her legs. "But we have ambushed her."

"That doesn't excuse her rudeness."

"No, it doesn't."

"How can she invite all of you over only to be judgmental?" Cami didn't expect an answer. Her mother's ways would always be a mystery.

"For you." Hayley's face scrunched up. "In her own weird way she's showing she cares,which is why I didn't break her arm." Cami chuckled. "Now c'mon. What's the point of all this snow if we don't have a snowball fight!" Hayley yelled the last part, formed her weapon and lobbed it at Marcel.

The snowball hit its mark, making Marcel stagger forward. Hope's mittens did nothing to cover her laughter. Marcel shook his head. "Oh, it's on."

It was boys vs. girls in an all out war. Cami and the girls hid behind the make shift fort Hope constructed. Klaus and Marcel relentlessly pelted them with snowballs. Hayley, Rebekah, and Cami returned fire.

"Wanna give us a boost, Hope?" Hayley asked.

Hope's eyes squeezed shut as she mumbled a few later, Marcel and Klaus' shocked cries were all they heard. The girls ran around the fort to see what happened. Klaus and Marcel were sprawled on the ground buried under inches of snow.

Rebekah's mouth hung open in wonder. "Hope, love, what did you do?"

"I made a giant snowball." Hope stated proudly and received a high five from Cami.

Luckily they were in the backyard where no one could see. Even so, Cami knew her friends would be alerted if anyone in the house had seen.

Marcel and Klaus attempted to stand. "It rolled right towards us." He brushed the snow off his leather jacket. "You cheated with magic, which means you forfeit."

"Hey, you never said we couldn't." Hayley countered. "Where is Elijah?"

"Over here?" Elijah stood a ways off, back facing them as he scrutinized his work. Everyone gathered around too look at the well constructed snowman.

"I have never seen a more elegant snowman." Cami admitted.

Elijah acknowledged the compliment with a pleased nod. "My dear niece, do you care to help me construct the rest of his family?"

Hope squealed in excitement as she joined him. Klaus playfully sabotaged her efforts before she sent another large snowball flying at him to the delight of everyone. Cami reclaimed her spot on the swing and was not surprised when she found Klaus sitting next to her. He brushed the snow out of her hair. Cami shirked away.

"Your hands are cold."

"I can still warm you up." Klaus pulled Cami close. Cami nestled into his side like a contented cat and felt several pairs of eyes om them.

Their friends looked on with open mouths. Rebekah spoke with a joyful "Hallelujah!"

"Finally!" Hayley slowly applauded.

Marcel chuckled. "I guess we know where Klaus went last night."

Rebekah forced herself onto the swing, pushing Cami over. "Does this mean no more Austin?'

"This means no more anybody." Cami answered with a grin, earning her a kiss on the cheek from Klaus. "The cold's getting to me, I need to go inside and defrost."

"I'll accompany you." Klaus offered.

When they made it up the stairs Klaus drew Cami into a dark corner and began kissing her. "I've wanted to do that all morning. I'm sorry I left you."

Cami wanted to say "don't be" but her lips were too preoccupied kissing Klaus to answer. After a few more moments Cami felt herself nearing the point of no return. "Klaus-"

"Hm?" His lips ghosted along her jawline.

"At least get me to my room." Cami managed.

Klaus reluctantly obliged, wrapping his arms around her waist as she walked. When Cami flicked on the lights to her room she saw two pairs of ice skates on her bed. She sighed.

Klaus looked over her shoulder. He walked to the bed and peeped at the skates. Klaus recalled Camille's earlier conversation with her parents. They gave her the skates to keep her from searching the attic. "Were you hoping to reclaim a piece of your childhood?"

"I was hoping to reclaim something of Sean's." Cami sank onto her bed. "You know they haven't mentioned him once? It's like they want to pretend he never existed."

Klaus was honestly surprised Cami hadn't pushed them, but he also saw the delicate nature of her relationship with her parents. Klaus took her hand in his. "Camille, what are your goals in returning here?" Klaus refused to call this place her home. As far as he was concerned her home was in New Orleans.

"I don't know." Cami shrugged. "To reconnect with my parents...to have closure. But how can I do that with people who avoid their problems?"

Klaus ran a finger through her hair. "You're the psychologist not me." Cami turned her face to his shoulder. "But I know you've helped me. If you can get through to me and Elijah, there's no one you can't talk to."

"No offense," the muffled voice said, "but I'd rather deal with your fucked up family over mine."

That made Klaus laugh. Cami kissed him. "Thank you."

Along with the evening arrived the news that the roads were clear enough to travel. True to their word the Mikaelsons did not overstay their welcome. Cami was sorry to see them go, but they already made arrangements to meet up during the week. Hayley and Rebekah mentioned getting together for a girls night out.

Irene stood in the doorway and waved them off. She and Cami joined Maxwell who was lounging in a chair by the fireplace. "Did they enjoy their stay?"

"I believe so." Cami pinned her mother with a look. "Despite you and dad's rude behavior."

Irene's eyes rolled to the ceiling. "You always have had a knack for attracting the most-colorful people. A woman who is dating her daughters uncle-"

"Don't, okay? I heard enough earlier. Hayley's been a great friend to me these past few years."

Irene stared at Cami as if she grew another head. "I had a feeling your connection to those people went beyond professional boundaries." she shook her head. "But what can I expect of you after your father and I abandoned you?"

Cami swallowed, not knowing what to say. She was numb from the shock of Irene finally admitting what she'd done. She looked to her father, who looked down in shame.

"Are we finally going to talk about this?"

Maxwell dug in his pocket before reaching over to hand Cami a small envelope. She emptied the contents into her hands. A key.

Cami felt the tears welling in her eyes as she looked at it, because she previously owned one just like it. "A key to the house?" Cami didn't remember where she put the original one. Probably hurled out onto the street. "But-"

"I can't begin to fathom all you've been through." Maxwell placed a supportive hand on Cami's back. "First Sean, then Kieran...I was sure after his death you would tuck tail and return home. But you didn't, you remained in New Orleans all this time. Away from your family."

Cami was suddenly angry. "You kicked me out, you banished me! Forgive me for thinking I wasn't wanted."

"We regret that Camille." Irene said through teary eyes. "We've regretted it since the day you left."

Maxwell grabbed a tissue for his wife and daughter. "I know you went to New Orleans in search of something. Did you find it?" Maxwell asked.

"That and more."

"Then there's no need for us to be separated. You can return here so we can be a family again."

Cami blanched. "WHAT?"

Irene reached out. "Your father's already made inquiries, there are a few offices for you to find a job in, you could have your pick-"

Why were they pushing this? A thought ran across Cami's mind. "Neither of you are dying right? Do one of you have cancer?"

"No." Maxwell answered. "Camille we want you to come home."

Cami's mind was racing.

"If you don't want to live with us we can help you look for an apartment." Irene said.

"No, wait." Cami stood. "This is not how it works. I can't just uproot my life and move back."

"Why not?" Maxwell asked. "What is so special about New Orleans?"

Cami thought of the friends and enemies she made, both human and supernatural. The heartwarming moments that outweighed the horror. Her job. The Mikaelsons. Klaus.

She shook her head. Irene jumped up. "I know this is a lot to take in, why don't we let you think about it? No decision has to be made right now."


	8. Chapter 8

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked the moment he saw her the next day.

Cami stifled a yawn. She hadn't slept well last night. "I don't want to talk about it now."

Klaus looked ready to argue but Hope took his hand and led him to the ice rink. Hayley was lacing up her skates with Rebekah and Marcel. Elijah was already on the ice, putting on a show.

"Show off!" Rebekah called. "We'll show him. The only thing people love better than one ice skater is an ice skating couple." To that end she pulled Marcel behind her onto the ice.

Cami didn't really feel like participating but she promised Hope so they set off. After a few trips around Hope left Cami to forge her own path under her mother's watchful eye. As watchful as one can be with Elijah holding onto you like an Ice Prince straight out of a movie. Cami joined Klaus on the sidelines. He handed her a cup of hot coco.

"Talk to me when you're ready."

Cami relaxed. "Thank you. You're not so bad at this boyfriend thing."

"I have had a lot of practice."

At the look on Cami's face, Klaus retracted. "Not to say you're like those other women, Camille you're not. What we have is different altogether, I've never-"

"It's fine, Klaus. I know you have a past, past relationships." Cami splayed her hands. "What kind of insecure person would I be to get upset at that?"

Klaus' eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Where is this going?"

"I invited Austin along." Klaus' expression turned hard. "I promised him a skate, and I am going to tell him about us. He's here as a friend."

"Make sure _he_ understands that." Klaus grumbled.

When Austin arrived, Klaus was on the ice with Hope and the rest of his family. After a few spirited rounds Cami and Austin retired their skates.

"You've still got it." Austin said. "I think you missed your calling."

"I definitely didn't." Cami held her chest. "C'mon let me by you a cup of coco."

As they sat, Austin looked at the rink. "You know, Cami, I think in another life, we could have something special. Something more than friendship."

Cami looked at him curiously. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Austin took a long drink from his cup. "Damn that Klaus Mikaelson."

Cami's mouth opened in shock. "But-"

"I saw you two together before I came over." Cami blushed. "Even before then I knew, that night at the ballet...I hope he knows what a lucky bastard he is."

Cami smiled. "I think he does."

"All the same." Austin tried to look menacing but only succeeded in making them both laugh. "Friendship is beautiful too."

"That it is." Cami agreed.

"So, what about after the holidays? Are you going to disappear for another decade?"

Cami rolled her eyes. "It hasn't been a decade."

"Close enough."

"No." Cami answered, and knew in her heart she was telling the truth. "I'll visit from time to time, let you know when I do."

"I'll let you know when I'm in New Orleans." Austin promised.

"It's a deal."

* * *

The night of the Christmas ball finally arrived. Cami and her parents had resumed their tentative dance around each other. They even told her she could invite the Mitchells back over for Christmas dinner. No one brought up the conversation of her moving back, although Cami could tell they desperately wanted to. The truth was there was no decision to be made. Cami wasn't moving back, even if she and her parents ended this holiday on wonderful terms. New Orleans was her home.

When they arrived in the Brandt Hotel's ballroom Cami squeezed Irene's arm. She had to admit her mother had outdone herself. Cami gave her coat the the attendant.

"Enjoy yourself dear." Irene said. "Maxwell, darling look, let's go say hello to Zachary."

Cami recognized some faces and caught up with her old classmates. She kept getting compliments on her champagne colored dress and questions of how long she was in town, and would she be returning. Cami realized she was enjoying herself. Her mother always could throw one hell of a party. Cami danced with her father, and with Austin, who was always pulled away by some woman wanting a dance. Cami sat down, finally feeling the buzz from her alcohol. She whipped out her phone.

 **Are you busy?**

 **Klaus:** Not at all. Aren't you supposed to be dancing the night away?

 **Cami** : Yes. But right now I want to do something bad, want to help?

 **Klaus:** What do you have in mind?

Cami was giddy as she snuck out of the party, not caring if anyone saw. She tried finding her way to Klaus' room but got lost. _Damn renovations._ "Klaus?" Cami whispered. "Klaus heeeelp."

"You aren't nearly as quiet as you think you are." Klaus said.

Cami giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. "I know."

"Are you drunk?"

"Not really." Cami traced Klaus' lips with her finger, making his eyes darken with desire. "But I am horny. See, I have a boyfriend who refused to have sex with me." She kissed him before breaking away. "No, that wasn't it. He didn't want to have sex in my parents house. But we're not there, now, are we?" Cami shook her head and Klaus did so as well before a twisted grin took over his face. Cami barely had time to scream before he whisked her up to his room.

Klaus kissed Cami senseless while he possessively ran his hands over her body. "Everyone's gone. They went to a late movie showing downstairs in the theater."

"Thank God." Cami groaned as she felt her way to the bed.

Klaus reminded himself Camille had to return downstairs...eventually. He discarded her dress, even speedily putting it on the hanger. Camille lay before him in nothing but her panties and petals covering her nipples. She sat up, pulling Klaus by his pants. Cami kissed him. "I've wanted you for so long."

Klaus' hands traveled down Cami's ass, cupping it. "Likewise."

Klaus let Cami lead their dance. She ran her tongue along his neck then kissed him while tugging his shirt over his head. She kissed her way down his chest, circling her tongue around his nipples. She took an extra amount of time pulling his pants down before palming his hard dick through his briefs. Cami slid her hands underneath and massaged it, causing Klaus to hiss with pleasure. She freed it from it's confines, smirking as it jumped free. Cami reverently kissed it before kissing Klaus again. He pulled her close and they fell down on the bed. Cami knew she was already gone from the party for too long but she didn't care. Especially with Klaus kissing the inside of her thigh. He yanked her panties down in one movement, hovering over her. Cami tensed with anticipation, feeling Klaus bare against her own nakedness. He massaged one breast before ripping the petal off the other with his teeth. Klaus then suckled the free nipple, causing pleasured sighs to come from Cami's mouth. He did the same to the other breast, making Cami croon loudly. They wrestled with each other, never getting enough. Cami pinned Klaus beneath her, rubbing her nose against his before slowly impaling herself on his dick. Klaus stilled beneath her, taking in the sight of Cami riding him slowly, taking them both to the point of no return. He feasted on her breasts as her nails dug into his back. Klaus knew he would never be able to forget the sounds Cami made as they made love. Camille was tight around him, the smell of her perfume mingled with their sweat was intoxicating. It was all too much. Klaus urged them to go faster as he felt Cami nearing her release. Cami had imagined how Klaus would feel inside of her many times, and none of her wildest fantasies were as glorious as her current reality. He was perfectly made. She cried his name as passion overcame her. Cami shuddered against Klaus, body limp.

He kissed her fervently, ignoring her protests as he withdrew. Klaus turned her over on her stomach. Cami grinned, knowing what was coming. When he swiftly entered her she cried out in pain and pleasure. Klaus stroked her languidly at different speeds, strengths, and angles. His hands traveled up her body to give her breasts an ardent squeeze, holding Cami in place. The sound of their skin slapping together with each stroke was music to Klaus ears. He wiped his thumbs across Cami's nipples, making her shudder. " _Camille_." Klaus groaned when he felt Cami clench around him. Cami threw her hips back, supple against Klaus' form. "Fuck."

"Klaus-I'm gonna cum again." She cried.

That made Klaus pump harder. Seconds later they both cried out in release, collapsing on the bed. Klaus kissed Cami. "You were marvelous." He ran a hand down her body. "There's no way I'm letting you leave this room."

Cami let out a tired laugh. "Right now I can't move a muscle." Her chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath. "I can't believe we just did that." Klaus propped himself up on his elbow. Klaus put her hand over his heart. It was pounding just as much as hers.

He kissed her hand. "Thank you." They shared a passionate kiss. "Merry Christmas."

When Cami finally left Klaus' room she hoped to discreetly sneak back into the party. The crowd had thinned with guests leaving. Cami spotted her parents talking to their friends and breathed a sigh of relief. On the car ride home, however she was less lucky.

"So, where did you run off to Camille?" Maxwell asked.

Cami stiffened. "Well, I, uh-"

"I know exactly where she was Maxwell." Irene placed a hand on her husbands leg. "I look up and not only has Camille disappeared, but so has Austin. You two need some privacy?"

"What? Mom-"

"Now now, I know you were nothing but the perfect lady. I'd just hate for some gossiping hen to speculate."

Cami bit the inside of her cheek. "Nothing happened between me and Austin, I swear."

When Cami returned home she gathered her nerve and entered Sean's old room. The door swung open without ceremony. The room was empty. No furniture, no sign of it ever being occupied. The only thing left was the small dent in the wall Sean accidentally during one of the more notable times he lost his temper.

Cami looked around in disbelief before running up to the attic. The door was locked. Cami returned to her room, devastated. It was like Sean never existed. Is this what she would have to do if she chose to stay? Pretend none of the previous drama happened?


	9. Chapter 9

**Christmas Day**

When Cami was a child she and Sean would race to be the first ones up. Whoever was first would wake the other up in the most obnoxious way they could. They would hound each other pretending they were up when Santa Claus came, they heard the reindeers hooves on the roof, the whole shebang. Winner got to open the first present. Even as they got older, they still tried to make sure they were up first. One year Cami snuck downstairs so she could surprise Sean. Only she underestimated the sofa's comfortability. Sean won that year.

Now, she was up but in no rush to go downstairs. Cami checked her phone. She had messages from friends and coworkers wishing her a merry Christmas. Cami responded in kind before putting her phone down. She decided to go downstairs, knowing she probably wouldn't go back to sleep. She wasn't exactly feeling the Christmas spirit. Sean's empty room haunted her. She couldn't go on pretending everything was peachy between her and her parents. It was a dishonor to Sean.

"Merry Christmas!" Her parents greeted Cami with hugs. For once they weren't fully dressed. Instead clad in their thick robes.

"Breakfast is ready." Irene told her.

Cami blinked. Sometimes she forgot her mother could actually cook.

Christmas music played in the background while they ate.

"Wasn't the children's play lovely last night?" Irene asked.

"It was." Cami agreed.

Maxwell shook salt onto his scrambled eggs. "The ball was also a success sweetheart."

Irene beamed. "We exceeded our fundraiser goal."

"That's great, mom."

"Can I expect your help in the kitchen later? I just need to put finishing touches on the meal."

"You want her to almost burn down the kitchen again?" Maxwell chuckled.

"Hey!" Cami said with mock offense. "We were trying to cook a flambe cherry dessert for your anniversary."

It was Sean's idea in the first place but when it came down to it he was afraid to light the fire. Sean used a small amount of alcohol and it didn't work. Cami was much more generous, too generous.

"And nearly succeeded in flambeing yourself." Irene wiped away tears at the memory.

Of course she could laugh about it now. Back then she was mad Sean and Cami wasted a bottle of brandy and set off the smoke detectors. Everyone and everything got drenched.

"I'll have you know I've perfected the art of flambe." Cami said in a superior tone. "My Christmas pudding flambe has become legendary." Her parents looked impressed.

"You'll have to cook it for us before you leave." Maxwell said. Cami smiled.

"Speaking of," Irene sang. "I do believe its that time."

They went to the living room to exchange their gifts. From Irene Cami received two Armani suits, one pants and one skirt. Her father gave her a new laptop.

"I saw you eyeing it when we went to the mall the other day." He explained.

A shocked Cami threw her arms around him, then Irene. "Thank you both."

Irene accepted her sapphire earrings with glee and Maxwell eyed his new Nikes with appreciation. A contented silence fell.

"I wish Sean were here for this." Cami murmured.

Irene dabbed the corners of her eye. "Yes well, he isn't. It's best not to dwell on it."

"Why?" Cami asked.

"Why?" Irene echoed with scorn. "Because it's Christmas, Camille. It's your first time back in years and I won't have it haunted by a ghost." She began picking up the wrappings.

"Sean was a part of this family." Cami's voice was firm. "You can't pretend he never existed."

Maxwell put the Nikes back in their box. "Camille-"

"No." Cami stood. "How can you two do this? You get rid of Sean's things, you lock them up, and I'm supposed to go along with it? I can't even mention his name-"

"Why would you want to?" Irene burst out. "Your brother was a murderer Camille. He-he wasn't right mentally..." Irene covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head. "Pardon me if I don't want to dwell on his morbid crime."

Tears streamed down Cami's face. Was this her task? To bare the truth behind Sean's demise alone? She couldn't tell her parents about his hex without telling them about the supernatural. They'd think she was crazy.

"Why can't we remember the good along with the bad?" Cami finally asked. "I loved Sean, I still love him. At least let me have of his things."

Maxwell sighed. "Fine, Camille. I will grant you possession of Sean's belongings."

"They're in the attic?"

"What's left." Irene quipped.

Cami didn't bother asking what they did with the rest of it. She didn't want to become too upset. Maxwell dug around his pocket for his keys and separated the key to the attic. He handed it to her. "I hope you see this as a gesture of us moving forward."

"Isn't that why I'm here?" Cami replied. Her fingers tightened around the key. "If you'll need me I'll be in the attic."

A corner of Maxwell's mouth pulled up as he watched Cami's receding figure. He always respected his daughters backbone.

Cami took a deep breath as she turned the key in the lock. She didn't know what she was expecting. The attic was clean, devoid of any cobwebs or dust, probably thanks to Victoria. Daylight poured in through the windows illuminating the stacks of boxes and plastic bins. Cami shifted them around, searching for anything pertaining to Sean, and found his stack at the back.

Tears of happiness streamed down Cami's face as she began to reminisce. Sean's favorite books, his old toys, a few Halloween costumes he long outgrew. An old light saber from his Star Wars phase. Some clothes. A little further Cami found his old notebooks from class. Among them his old journal. When she opened it a sad smile crept over Cami's face. It was written in a different version of their code. Cami recognized the pattern. She'd decode them later.

Another box contained Sean's rock collection. He organized it himself when they were packing for college. Cami was sure he'd become a geologist and teased him relentlessly.

 _Sean's footsteps signaled his arrival. Cami turned around and eyed the box he carried. "You're not taking your pet rocks with you?"_

 _"One or two." Sean answered as he sat the box down. "I don't want them to get lost."_

 _"I wouldn't either if I spent years collecting them." Cami muttered. "I won't pretend to understand your fascination with rocks. Crystals, sure but rocks..."_

 _"Rocks to me are like you and art."_

 _"But there's something initially there that attracts me to a painting Sean." Cami explained. "Rocks to me are just rocks. But hey, if you one day discover a meteorite that came from another planet, perhaps belonging to an alien race-"_

 _"And there goes the wild imagination."_

 _Cami raised an eyebrow. "What? I don't like to rule anything out."_

 _"But she doesn't understand rocks." Sean's eyes rolled to the ceiling._ " _If there is something alien or extraordinary out there. I'm sure you'd be at the forefront discovering it."_

 _Cami perused the contents of the box. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."_

 _"I just packed that perfectly."_

 _"I'll put it back the way I found it." Cami said, not ceasing her snooping._

 _"I'm not going to miss you."_

 _"I love you too. Woah, this one is gorgeous." Cami twirled a pretty green rock in her hand._

 _"It's a peridotite."_

 _It matches my eyes!" Cami held it up to her face for effect._

 _Sean ignored her pleading eyes. "No you can't have it."_

 _"Oh c'mon Sean," Cami grabbed a similarly colored rock, "Look you have another."_

 _Sean frowned. "It's not the same. Put them back Cami. You don't see me going through your shit."_

 _"Fine_."

 _"If you like it so much I'll buy you a huge chunk of it as a graduation gift."_

 _"No thanks."_

 _"And for your wedding." Sean smiled, warming up to the idea. "I know what to gift you the rest of your life."_

 _Cami put a hand up. "You give me a damn rock as a wedding present and I'll disown you."_

 _"I'll give you the rock in here and you'll be grateful." Sean countered wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked to the door. "It could match your wedding colors."_

 _"Shut up, I just got into college I'm not thinking that far down the line."_

 _"Now's a good time to start thinking ahead. Who knows where we're going to be in five years or even ten?"_

 _Cami shuddered. "It's scary enough to hear you talk about it."_

 _"Don't be." Sean squeezed them tight together. "You won't have to brave this big bad world without your intelligent gallant brother."_

 _"What would I do without you?" Cami said sarcastically._

 _Sean chuckled as he flicked off the attic light. "Get into even_ more _trouble."_

Cami's tears fell on the peridotite she held in her hand. It'd been more than ten years, and look where she was now.

"Camille!" Irene called, "Your company should be arriving in the hour."

Cami wiped her eyes and checked her watch. She'd been up here for hours. She had to get ready for dinner. Cami reorganized the room but kept the peridotite with her.

Cami decided not to put too much effort into her attire. She donned a comfortable teal sweater dress and kept her hair down. She was right on time when the doorbell rang, signalling the Mikaelsons arrival. Cami was enveloped in hugs and kisses.

Klaus hung back until everyone moved on to the living room. He greeted her with a kiss. "Hello."

"Hey." Cami grinned.

Klaus grabbed her chin. "You've been crying."

"Tears of joy, I swear." She gave him the short version of today's events.

"That's good. It seems this trip has turned around."

"It has."

"So what are you hiding behind your back?"

Cami shook her head, Klaus truly missed nothing. "I was getting to that. Let me surprise you."

"Apologies."

"Look at this!" Cami dramatically revealed the small box behind her back.

Klaus went along with her over acting. "Is that for me?" He quickly opened it and held up a wooden wolf.

"It's hand carved." Cami pointed out. "Isn't that what you did in your village?"

Klaus nodded. "It has my family crest, how did you know?"

"Elijah." Klaus' eyes were still on it, making Cami nervous. "I got it before we were together. I know it's not romantic, and this is our first Christmas-"

"I love it." Klaus said.

Relief washed over Cami. "You do?" Klaus grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Well I also have this." Cami produced the small gift Klaus had left for her weeks ago.

"You haven't opened it yet."

"No, I wanted to be with you when I did. I was planning on opening it when I returned but." Cami shrugged. It was Klaus turn to eagerly watch as Cami opened her gift. Cami shrieked and jumped on him, peppering his skin with hard kisses. "AN ITALIAN GETAWAY?"

Klaus was blushing furiously. "You mentioned wanting to ride the gondola there."

"That wasn't code for go 'buy me a vacation' Klaus!"

Klaus reached out. "I can take the tickets back-"

"Do it and I'll stake you." They laughed. "Oh look," Cami said upon closer inspection. "There's another set of tickets."

"In case you wanted to bring Hayley or Rebekah."

"I think I want to bring my boyfriend." Cami whispered giving him one sound kiss.

Klaus groaned and pulled away. "Stop that or we'll never make it to dinner."

Cami was giddy as she led Klaus to the dining room. Everyone was already seated and took the liberty of leaving a seat for Klaus next to Cami. "So Hope, tell me what Santa brought you."

As the bubbly flowed and the evening wore on, Cami found herself enjoying Christmas. Everyone was polite, the food was delicious, and Cami was surrounded by her loved ones. The only people missing were Sean and Kieran.

"Camille you're positively glowing." Irene said.

Cami's friends gave her knowing looks.

"I'm grateful." Cami replied. "I'm surrounded by the people I care about the most." Cami's eyes went around the table, finally settling on Klaus. The soft look he sent her way made her blush.

Irene's smile froze. "I see." She gestured between the Klaus and Cami. "How long has this been going on?"

"It's a recent development."

" _How_ recent?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow at Irene's tone while the rest looked from Irene to Cami.

"What about Austin?"

"I wasn't interested in Austin, mom. I told you _you_ pushed us together. We're just friends."

"But-but last night at the ball-" Realization dawned on Irene. "You were with _Klaus_?"

Maxwell was obviously displeased. "Is your mother right, Camille?"

"Yes." Irene sagged in her chair and the color drained from Maxwell's face. "I snuck off to be with Klaus, happy now?"

"I thought you grew out of this phase." Maxwell's face was grim.

"Honestly Camille, your _client_?"

"Are you about to faint, mom? Should I go get the smelling salts?"

"That's enough." Maxwell reprimanded.

Hayley handed Hope her phone. "Here sweetie, go watch your favorite shows."

"Thanks mum!" Hope hopped out of her seat and disappeared.

Cami bit the inside of her cheek as an awkward silence descended on the table. Klaus placed an encouraging hand on her thigh.

"I think it's time for you and your family to leave." Maxwell said to Klaus.

Klaus ignored him, keeping his eyes on Cami alone.

"I said-"

"My brother heard you." Rebekah said. "Trust me his hearing is very keen. He's simply ignoring you. We're here for Cami, we'll leave when she asks us to."

"Camille." Irene sighed. "I thought you were doing better for yourself than this."

"Pardon me?" Klaus asked.

"I've been doing fine on my own." Cami defended.

"Oh really?" Maxwell's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Keeping company with Original vampires? That's how you define your well being?"

Rebekah, Elijah, Hayley and Marcel voiced their offense but Maxwell ignored them.

Cami's mouth dropped open in shock. "You knew?"

"We made inquiries." Irene said vaguely.

"How long have you known?" Cami looked from one parent to the other. "Did you know about Kieran's involvement in the faction? Did you know about Sean?"

"Why do you think we discouraged Sean from moving there?" Maxwell answered. "The same reason why we wanted to keep you in Illinois. Yet here you are, cozy with the most dangerous family in all history."

"Sean was hexed by witches and so was Kieran!" Cami shouted. "They were innocent."

"It doesn't matter Camille!" Maxwell yelled. "Don't you see what happens to our family when we get involved in the supernatural? They don't care about innocents." He turned a baleful eye on the Mikaelsons. "They don't care about you."

Rebekah almost charged but Marcel held her back.

"You don't know that." Cami felt her rage boiling. "You have no idea what all they've done for me."

"And how much trouble have you been in because of your affiliation with them?" Irene countered.

Maxwell ground his teeth. "Is this why you've put off your decision to move back?"

Cami opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Decision to move back." Klaus echoed. Cami slowly turned her head to him. His calm voice betrayed his anger. "What decision to move back?" Klaus' eyes moved from her parents to Cami. "When was this?"

"A few days ago." Cami whispered.

Klaus opened his mouth then shut it. "You never mentioned it." His attention was on her, and Cami felt like they were the only people in the room.

"Because I'm not moving here." Cami insisted. She refocused on her parents so she would not see Klaus reaction. "New Orleans is my home. I have my job, the faction, people I love-"

"What about your family?" Irene demanded.

"The same ones who turned their back on her?" Rebekah snapped.

"You've been missing from Cami's life for seven years." Marcel growled. "You have some nerve to think you can pretend you never turned your backs on her!"

"I will not be lectured on morals by the likes of a vampire!" Maxwell roared.

"We didn't abandon her." Irene retorted. "We've kept our eyes on Camille, watching from a distance."

"Even better." Elijah drawled. "You knew the trials Camille faced and did nothing."

"What have you done beside put her in danger?" Irene shrieked.

Hayley ticked everything off on her fingers. "Went to her graduation, celebrated her first professional job, patronized Rousseaus, spent every major holiday with her, had her over during hurricanes. Shall I continue?"

"That doesn't outweigh blood." Maxwell sniffed.

"ENOUGH!" Cami rubbed her temples. She fixed her parents with a glare. "I came up here try to reconcile but, I've done nothing wrong. I had to live my life separate from you because you abandoned me like you abandoned Sean and Kieran. Do you even regret that? Turning your back on your own family?" Neither of her parents were able to meet her eyes. "Me moving back to Winnetka won't ease your guilt." Cami stood. "I did find something when I went to New Orleans, dad. I found my family, and I'm leaving with them."

Cami exited the room, shaking with anger. Once again she ran up the stairs crying, but determined. Cami didn't realize her friends were right behind her. Hayley held her as she cried while Rebekah packed her things. Cami vaguely heard someone mention the attic. She was left alone while the Mikaelson put everything in their rental car.

Cami numbly walked the perimeter of Sean's room. "I'm sorry Sean, I tried."

"You aren't the one that failed him." Klaus said from the doorway.

Cami sighed. "I shouldn't have come here. You were right, Klaus."

"No I wasn't." Klaus walked over and enveloped her in a hug. "Painful as it is, I think you needed this."

Cami looked around the room once more. "Perhaps I did."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Cami stayed with the Mikaelsons until they were able to book a flight back to New Orleans. When they returned Cami felt calmer, settled. New Orleans was her home, and the trip back to Winnetka reaffirmed that. Cami was still shocked her parents knew about the supernatural and had kept an eye on her without telling her about either. The latter was possible, if Irene and Maxwell knew about the Faction and the O'Connell legacy they probably had some ties. In their own twisted way, it showed they cared. But to never step in...what did that say?

The holiday spirit was still over New Orleans. Cami spent time going through Sean's belongings. She cleared off some shelves in her room and added his rock collection to her wall decor. Cami was into decoding Sean's journals when her phone beeped with a notification.

It was Klaus reminding her to be ready for their dinner date. Tonight was a rare occassion where he had the compound to himself and he wanted Cami over as soon as possible. He would pick her up in an hour.

Cami was putting the final touches on her look when she heard the doorbell ring. Fumbling with her earrings, Cami opened the door. The earrings dropped to the floor.

"Mom, dad." Cami stared blankly wondering if she should pinch herself.

"May we come in?" Maxwell stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Irene looked hesitant. "We understand if you refuse."

Cami wordlessly stepped aside as they entered. Maxwell looked around her apartment.

Irene looked her up and down. "You look nice."

"I have a date with Klaus." Cami replied evenly.

"Ah." Irene and Maxwell exchanged a glance.

Cami crossed her arms over her chest, waiting.

"We owe you an apology, Camille." Maxwell said as he took a seat on the sofa.

Irene shook her head. "You were right. We abandoned Sean, we abandoned Kieran, we abandoned you. But we want to attempt to make up for it."

"You're all we have left, even if you have found another family."

Cami felt the tears threaten to come.

"Camille." Klaus stood in the doorway. He slowly entered the apartment, glancing from Irene and Max to his girlfriend. Klaus wrapped a protective arm around Cami.

"It's okay, Klaus. They came to apologize."

Irene cleared her throat. "We owe you and your family an apology as well. You might be monsters but..."

"But you take care of my little girl." Maxwell gave Klaus an appraising look. Understanding passed between them. "So what say you Camille?"

Cami looked at Klaus who tilted his head, letting her know it was up to her. Cami met her parents eyes and smiled. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

* * *

 **I'M ALIVE. I know this update is months late but it's never too late for Christmas.**


End file.
